The Letter That Makes Wishes Come True
by Aflame D Sun
Summary: Sora never paid much attention to school, much less school projects. But when he meets the girl of his dreams and is assigned an English project that would change his attitude towards school. And ultimately alter his life.
1. The Race

**A/N: My first story… This exciting… Lets just hope this story up to your tastes! XD And just for the sake of my best friend Andy's birthday (even though he might not ever see this story), I'll dedicate my first FanFiction story to him. Hope you guys like it! RATED T for Teens -8989™**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, ridiculously expensive road beasts or anything else used in this story. But I do secretly wish I own those sports cars…**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Race-<br>**

"Now please turn your textbook to page 15…"

_Ugh…_The little voice in Sora's head rang, telling him that if he were exposed to this level of boredom for another minute, his head would practically explode.

Here he was stuck in Destiny High listening to one of many mindless classes that he has to bare with… Conveniently, he sat in a seat besides the windows that rose from the floor to the ceiling.

Cerulean skies stretched across the skies and as far as his eyes could see, there was not a cloud in sight. Just like a scene ripped off from the pages of a 5 year old storybook.

_And today's weather was so nice too…_

He did what any other 12th grade teenager would do. He casually leaned to one side so he could feel the sun shining warmth on his face. The brunette slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and gazed at the beauty that lay before him.

No matter how many times he stared mouth gaping at the campus, he'd still never quite got over the shock of how amazing it looked.

The campus of Destiny High was indescribably amazing. Not to mention large. Sora still remembered when he got lost trying to find the bathroom a week ago when he just transferred in.

"-Sora?" His head snapped up and found a very angry Miss Tifa beside his desk staring daggers into him. _Oh shit._

"Didn't you hear my question?" The lady with jet black hair sounded frustrated that she'd always have to repeat the question many times like a broken record to the boy under her shadow.

Needless to say that Sora was on the English teacher's _naughty _list. And it was only 1 week into the school year.

Sora glanced up innocently. "Umm… Y-yeah, about that… Could you repeat the question again?"

The teacher just shook her head slowly and walked away. _Great. That would be another note that I would have to get my parents to sign._

He wanted to go back to doing whatever he was doing before but just couldn't find the heart to.

If anything, his parents certainly gave him a handful.

Even back from kindergarten, they were not all that happy with his behavior. Sora was usually the type that was hyper about everything except when it comes to academics. He just couldn't absorb words out of textbooks. The stuff teachers tried to teach him went in his left ear and out his right. They often found him zoning off into space, which didn't result in friendly parent/teacher meetings.

As limp as he was in class, Sora had a completely different personality. Right after the bell signaling the end of the last period, he sprang up from his seat and stuffed whatever he used in class back where they belong. He slung his oblivion backpack over his shoulder and met Roxas and Riku at the main gate.

"Well somebody's fast today." Roxas greeted casually. "I only had to wait a few hours this time." Despite the blonde's accent dripping with sarcasm, Sora waved him off.

The latter silver haired boy merely nodded at Sora's presence and started walking toward their ride.

A sleek black _Mercedes SLK 320_was parked in front of them. Sora knew that his friends were loaded, just not that loaded. He'd known them since grade 7, but their family wealth still managed to surprise him once in a while. Roxas's family is famous for their musical talents. Almost everybody in his family except his 3 year old little brother can sing and play various instruments flawlessly, but if little Vaan could sing, nobody would be surprised either.

"Whoa! I'm guessing that this babe just came out of the auto mall?"

"Yup. Shipped 2 days ago from Germany." Roxas grinned at his beauty. Riku just got in the driver's seat. "Isn't this supposed to be my car Riku?"

The silver haired emo just stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "If you weren't underage, I wouldn't even have to drive you guys around in this piece of trash."

Which reminded Sora that Riku's family was at least as wealthy, if not more, as Roxas' family. He came from a family of famous movie stars, making him just as popular in school. Go figure.

"Are you saying that my new SLK 320 isn't kickass?" Roxas who wouldn't take any insults to his new car got in shotgun and slammed the door shut with a little too much force.

The impact shook the whole car. _Bro, this is your own car that your smashing around._

Riku's face remained expressionless as he explained that his Bugatti Veyron 16.4 was better as if it was a fact. "This bucket of bolts is a good 100mph slower than my car."

"Yeah, that's with my Mercedes' handbrake pulled up."

Sora groaned inwardly. _Why did they always have to get into the who's-car-is-faster argument? _His thoughts were disrupted when Riku floored the pedal, which sent him back into his leather seat.

"Look, this thing can't go any faster than this." The silver haired driver took a hand off the wheel and pointed at the incredibly large number displayed on the speed meter.

They zipped down a 2-laned road not even bothering to stop at red lights. "It's because you don't know how to dri-" A surprisingly girly scream came from Roxas when they almost crashed into an incoming truck.

Riku suddenly slammed the breaks and pulled the car aside.

The blonde looked as if he had just experienced a heart attack. After he took a few more gasps of air he managed to curse under his breath.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck Riku! Are you trying to get us all killed?" He into the driver's seat finding Riku had a grin plastered on his face.

"No Sora, I just wanted to put this car's limits to the test. And to show a certain someone that I can drive perfectly."

"Dude! You almost killed my _babe!_" Just like Roxas to put his new car ahead of his life.

The drive continued silently for the rest of the ride sulking. Roxas was still trembling a little from the incident and Sora's shoulder still hurt from where the seatbelt pulled him back.

* * *

><p><em>Good thing I actually fastened the seatbelt this time. <em>Taking safety precautious always pays off when you're with those two.

Roxas somehow finally convinced Riku to stop at red lights to prevent any more accidents from happening.

When the black Mercedes 320 pulled to a stop at 8th street, they found themselves side by side with red _Ferrari 458 Italia_. The engine of the Italia hummed to the beats of the music blasting through windows.

Riku glanced at the car that was parked beside theirs, did a double take and stared straight into the other driver's eyes for a moment, and nodded as if they agreed silently on something. He mouthed the word _bridge _towards the direction of the red sports car.

_Oh. Shit. _Sora knew that something bad was coming.

Just as he predicted, both engines of the cars revved. Riku's eyes were filled with excitement as he gripped the wheel tightly. As soon as the light flashed green, Riku's jaw tightened and floored the pedal accelerating the car at an incredulous speed.

40mph…80mph…120mph…160mph…

When Roxas turned around to see how much distance Riku put between the two cars, silently hoping that his new car would lag the other behind. Much to his disappointment, he didn't find the red Ferrari far behind. The word "behind" won't even do justice to their current positions.

The 458 Italia was like a blazing ball of fire. Sunlight shone on the blinding outer shell of the car. What's more interesting is that the ball of fire was _in front_.

Riku sneered and pulled the black car to the left lane hoping for a chance to pass them. No luck. As if rehearsed, the red car slid to the left side to block out the space. The driver in the Mercedes adjusted the car to the right only to find an Italia in the way.

The adrenalin was incredible. Sora could feel wind brushing against his gravity defying hair, the wind howling beside his ears. And the windows were tightly shut.

As the road began to grow wider and curve, the silver haired, age legal, driver slid past on the outer lane.

Sora took a quick glance out the window to find the fireball not more than a meter behind their hind wheels.

"Yeah! Go Riku!" The blonde punched the air to emphasize his excitement. Riku had the ghost of a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

The speed meter read 256 mph.

For once, the chances of winning were high.

As soon as the curve straightened out, the trees on the either sides of the road disappeared, revealing miles and miles of white sandy beaches under the setting sun.

Destiny High was built on a tropical island not too far away from the mainland. The only way cars could get on it was to cross the Ultima Gate Bridge. And that's exactly where Sora's gang was heading.

The SLK 320 slid beside another speeding car, _hopefully cutting off any hope of the red car passing. _Roxas laughed at the red car's attempt to find an opening but there were none.

They ran onto the bridge without further commotion.

Riku loosened his grip on the wheel and began to relax into his hardened emo state again.

Roxas gazed at the beautiful sunset casting shadows of the bridge over the sea 50 meters below them and sighed contently thinking that his car had just won the race.

As for Sora… Sora just stared with his mouth draped open. He never expected for the Ferrari to drive on two wheels. And not the normal wheelie kind of two wheels, but the kind that the car literally lifts up two wheels from the same side.

Without warning, it slid past them on the left. And landed, as in landed the wheels down, right in front of Roxas' new car. And in perfect timing too. Just as it fell down to the floor, both cars sped off the bridge passing their imaginary finish line.

Now it was Riku's turn to stare at the red sports car pulling in front of them mouth agape. He had just lost in less than 3 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! The first chapter of my first story. Oh and a big thanks to Jared Someone, , Jomatto, Redeeming Endeavor, Darth Kingdom, Shire Folk and others who inspired me for writing this! XD**

**Note: This took me nearly 6 hours to write… Wow, I had to rake my 14-year-old mind to come up something like this. Considering the brain cells I have left, I think I can only give 1 or 2 updates a month. And please review or correct my grammar mistakes! Appreciated! :P -8989™**


	2. Vanilla Ice Cream With An Angel

**A/N: To be honest, this started out as a one timer. The problem is that I couldn't fit my plot into one chapter and resolve it… Unless some of you want to read a chapter that has 60k words in it… Wow, this 14-year-old is on a roll!Anyways, I still haven't figured out exactly how many updates per month and I promise that I'll give it to you guys as soon as I work something out about my schedule. The queen of England always invites me to her tea parties.**  
><strong><br>I'd like to give a big thanks to all those readers who supported me in this story! I couldn't have done it without you guys vouching for me every day! Well, more like every week… So back to the story. -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Vanilla Ice Cream With An Angel-<strong>

Sora just couldn't believe what he just saw._This has to be a dream._But the red Ferrari parked in front of them begged to differ.

Roxas freaked out in front of the car muttering something about how could his baby lose?

Riku sat in silence besides the freaked out blonde. His face hardened and expressionless.

Despite their difference in behavior, they were all thinking of the same thing.

_How could we have freaking loss… In three minutes?_

The sounds of doors opening from the car in front cat their attention. A devilish looking pyromaniac stepped out from the driver's side and rubbed the back of his flaming red hair. Slamming the door shut, he leaned on his side of the car, looking back at the trio.

"Never doubt a pyromaniac's driving skills. Got it memorized?"

Roxas was the first to break from their I-still-can't-believe-we-just-lost trance and stepped out of the Mercedes. He stared at the driver leaning on his car for a moment and gasped in disbelief.

"A-Axel? Is that you?"

The red haired teen grinned. "The one and the only-"

He was just about to ditch out his infamous quote "got it memorized" when he was cut short by a flying hug, knocking the air out of him.

"Dude when did you come back?" Roxas' arms were still wrapped around the red head. Axel's family moved to Radiant Garden a few years ago. His parents were trying to find a school that he couldn't burn down in less a year. To their dismay, Axel's parents found none. Hoping that their old school forgot about the fire hazard a few years ago, they brought their family back to Destiny Islands.

"Uhh… As grateful as I am to see you too, don't you think you should let go of me now before anyone gets the idea that we're gay?"

"Oh… Right… I was just really excited to see you back…" The blonde awkwardly dropped his arms to his side and took a step back and looked at the remaining guys sitting in the black car, gesturing them to come out and meet his old buddy.

The two redundantly stepped out from the SLK 320 and walked towards the so-called "gay" couple.

"Hey guys this Axel. We've been friends since… Since forever." After introducing themselves and getting to know each other better, the shotgun seat of the car opened. And out stepped an angel.

When the setting sun hit her face, it glowed of radiance. Lighting Sora's world aglow. The blue orbs with a purple tint in her eyes shone like amethyst crystals. Her auburn shoulder length hair flew as the wind played with her hair. _Wow. Just wow._Sora was a loss for words.

She shut the scissor doors delicately and took a quick glance towards Sora's direction. Realizing that he was staring, Sora quickly turned away hiding the red on his cheeks. She giggled.

_She giggled._

"Why aren't you introducing me to your new friends Axel?" The girl insisted. "Well I'm pretty sure you met the blonde shorty over there." Axel gestured Roxas, only to earn himself a playful shove. "And these two… They're… Err… His friends." _How ironic. Telling others to get stuff memorized but he doesn't give a shit himself._

"Sora and Riku." Roxas corrected. Sora made a mental note to thank Roxas for shoving Axel.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kairi." _Kairi… A unique name… After all, she definitely is a unique girl._

She took another glance in his direction and smiled. Sora melted. He was already sweating under the hot sun, but nothing too much he couldn't handle. Until she smiled at him.

_She smiled at me. SHE SMILED AT ME. SHE FUCKING SMILED AT ME!_

He was still lost in his thoughts about whether how dazzling she looked when someone interrupted him. And it was none other than the angel herself.

"You okay? You seem like your melting under the sun." Her eyes stared deep into his with concern. _Melting like a snowman under a hot summer day._ He quickly found his voice and managed to mutter something about the warm weather. _Sure. Talk about the weather Sora. Smooth._

"I'm pooped after racing you guys. Anyone up for ice cream?" Axel blurted out, saving Sora from further embarrassment. The blonde shrugged. "Sure. Which place are we going to?"

"Naminé's. Her aunt owns the place. I hear they give discounts."

Sora smiled at the thought of ice cream. Nothing like a nice cold, refreshing bar of ice cream to beat tropical weather.

"Naminé, a-as in the girl with blonde hair?" _Funny, but it isn't like Roxas to start stammering about a girl._

"Yeah, we planned to drive there for refreshments after school. Then we bumped into you guys, so why not go together?" Kairi ignored the blonde kid's question and walked up to her cousin's car.

"Last one there buys ice cream!" She giggled, music in Sora's ears, before sitting in shotgun and closing the door.

"You up for another race?" Axel clearly doesn't know what affects taunts have on Riku. Before the pyromaniac was even able to say "get the fuck in your car and lets end this", he found Riku facing him with a dark expression on his face.

"Get the fuck in your car and lets end this." With that, Riku cracked his neck before turning around to get into the car parked behind. _Touché._

Sora repeated what his friend just said in a more friendly way. "Race you guys there?"

"Loser buys the ice cream. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>They had to drag the screaming Roxas into the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora thanked the blonde lady, Serah as she introduced, when she handed him his vanilla ice cream. Because of Naminé's call informming her aunt; the five newly bonded friends were able to get free ice cream.<p>

Roxas refused to get out of his Mercedes no matter what they said about ice cream not going to bite back when he tries to eat it. Axel was forced to stay and convince Roxas to get out and get some fresh air at least. Later on, the red head was forced to hold the blonde in a headlock and threatened him to either get out or have a very important part of his anatomy removed. Roxas finally gave in, after trying many times to bash his captor's face in with no luck.

Riku was leaning against the driver's door and sulked, muttering about "how could I fucking lose again" as he put it.

The brunette pulled out a chair made out of vines from under a table and sat there absent-mindedly eating his ice cream.

The sun was already halfway drowned by the ocean waves, casting various shades of red, orange, pink over Destiny Island. Clouds in the sky resembled puffs of fire blazing in the background. _Its breathtakingly-_

"Beautiful." Said a voice with equal quality. Sora looked beside him just in time to see an auburn haired girl sitting down beside him.

Sora tried to find something witty to say in his 17 year old head, but all he came up was an "Umm, yeah. I think so too." He mentally face palmed himself for being so useless.

Kairi didn't seem to notice and continued on with the conversation. "You know, I really miss these sunsets. The ones we had at Radiant Garden were never as breathtaking as the ones we see now."

_We. As in you and me? Or is there someone else here…_

Sora quickly scanned the area, and found that nothing but a few seagulls were close by. _Okay… Sora. Calm down. No need to get excited just because the auburn haired girl referred to you and me in the same sentence.  
><em>  
>"Y-Yeah…"<p>

"Nothing beats eating vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day." The girl leaned back and contently sighed.

"Wait… You like vanilla ice cream too?" Sora wasn't surprised to find his cheeks getting hotter. Even with his mouth half-full of ice cream, Sora still wasn't able to get rid of the feeling that the temperature around him was rising.

He looked down at her hands and sure enough, there was a vanilla flavored ice cream bar in her tender fingers. She giggled. "Well, if I didn't, would I be enjoying this out here with you?" _Oh. Right. That was obvious. Such a stupid question to as-… Wait a minute! Did she just say something about enjoying ice cream with me?_

He managed to smile sheepishly back, trying to break the awkward moment. "I've tried others, but none of them taste as… Refreshing." Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I can't imagine a day without vanilla ice cream."

They rested in their comfy chairs and enjoyed the rest of their ice cream

* * *

><p>Time flies. When nobody is paying attention, it just speeds by and avoids those who are trying to kill it. After the event in the ice cream shop, Sora just couldn't find any room in his head to polish off his homework. So he just pushed his textbooks aside and lay across his bed, interlacing fingers behind his head.<p>

Still going over the dreamlike events in his head, Sora didn't see his cousin Tidus walk in. "Hey bro. How was school these days?" The shorter teen said with mock concern. Sora knew that his cousin was not a bit interested in what he did, much less than his school stuff.

"Schools' ok."

"Meet any cute girls?" Normally, Sora would've shoved his cousin out of the room and slammed the door in his face for being such an ass. Normally. However, today wasn't as normal as he expected so he just groaned.

_As much as I enjoyed it, this kid doesn't need to know._

"So you did meet someone special. Who is it? What does she look like?" Tidus sounded like a girl begging her friends to tell her the newest school gossip.

"No…" Sora muttered under his sigh. His cousin seemed to have read his insincerity off his face. "When did you meet her?"

"Just after school where me and a few friends were hanging ou-" Sora's reply got cut short by a 'whoa-mama' shout coming from his cousin. "You guys had a date?" Sora took this as the cue to throw a pillow at the kid standing in front of his bed, which he narrowly dodged. "I never knew you had game bro!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Think whatever you want. And it wasn't a date. It was boiling out there so they suggested to get some ice cream.

Tidus chuckled. "Okay. I'll believe that." After getting another pillow thrown at him, this one nailing him square in the face, he left his cousin staring at the ceiling on his own.

_Yeah. We just happened to get ice cream together. And she just happened to sit next to me outside. While we watched the sun set together._

The more he thought about this, the more it sounded like a date to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I managed to introduce a bunch of characters that will be used in the story later. The mysterious red car was driven by Axel. Kairi just happened to sit next to Sora. Oh, I can tell this is gonna get fun! XD  
>I admit that I used reference from Redeeming Endeavor's Milk and Marshmallows for the ending. It was just so tempting to write like that…<strong>  
><strong><br>A big thanks to Shire Folk for helping me find my unnecessary typos in the first chapter. And please review and give your opinion on the story so far and suggestions on what should happen in the future and how I should improve my grammar and writing techniques. Thanks! -8989™ c:**


	3. Typical Day

**A/N: Who's ready for Chapter three? –Insert crickets chirping here- … O~kay… Thanks for the enthusiasm guys… I appreciate it. Are you sure you guys don't want to read this chapter? After all it does contain one of the main events of the story… -Insert another minute of crickets chirping here- Uhh… Fine… Read it if you want. If you don't, you won't understand a word in the following chapters! Mwahaha! Now that you have no choice, you'll be forced to read it! – The crickets died from chirping too much, so they have been replaced with readers snoring- … Just read it! -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Typical Day-<strong>

"Now please turn your textbooks to page 24…"

Another boring day of school in English class, boring Sora out of his mind.

Typical day.

Everyday finished with English last. Everyday, Sora would have to endure through mind-blowing boredom.

_And it's so nice outside too…_

Sora leaned on his desk half closing his eyes, still pondering deeply about what happened yesterday. A smile plastered on his face.

_"Beautiful"_

_"You know, I really miss these sunsets. The ones we had at Radiant Garden were never as breathtaking as the ones we see now"_

_"Nothing beats eating vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day"_

"Well, if I didn't, would I be enjoying this out here with you?"

Sora's mind echoed with the tender voice. He relaxed even more and turned his head towards the window. The glass wall was polished brightly, allowing the sunshine and beautiful scenery come through and also your own image to back to you.

What he saw was not a pretty sight.

Miss Tifa was standing right behind him arms crossed, giving him a young-man-you-are-in-so-much-trouble glare.

Sora gulped. So much for ruining the perfect moment.

She squinted her eyes and stared at Sora's reflection. _Thank god I'm not looking directly at her, or there'd be burned holes in my eyes._

"Sora?" That didn't sound like a question. More like a command saying if-you-don't-turn-around-and-look-at-me-this-instant-your-going-to-regret-it. _So much for trying to save my eyes from being scorched._

He straightened himself and with the most innocent look he could pull, he turned to the teacher. "Yes ma'am?"

"Sora, daydreaming isn't going to help you improve you English grades."

"Yes ma'am."

"You should pay more attention to class than the window."

"Yes ma'am." Sora knew that he had to follow her orders right now. Even if that meant boring his head off.

"Don't give the 'yes ma'am' bullshit! Is 'yes ma'am' all you can say?"

_Holy god… _Did he hear wrong?_ Vulgar coming from the teacher._He was about to think about it more when he found Miss Tifa staring at him again.

"Yes ma- I mean no ma- I-I mean…"

Then came the sound that saved Sora's ass. The bell that signals the end of the last period. _Dear god, I've never been happier to hear a school bell ring. _After silently thanking the heavens, Sora grabbed his stuff and shot out the door before the teacher even could even say "your staying after class Sora!"

As far as Sora was concerned, the last few days were the most exciting days he'd ever had in his 17 years of existence. Minus the English class of course… On the first day of school, Sora met up with his best friends and threw an all-out party at Riku's. Tuesday, they found themselves in a video game store. Wednesday and Thursday was perfect with extreme sports they tried out. He still couldn't get over the fact that Roxas leaked on himself when skydiving. Friday and the weekend was just like any other weekend. Parties. Fun. Ramen. More parties, and more fun.

After chuckling to himself when he remembered Roxas' little incident on Thursday, Sora remembered what happened on Monday. Mondays were supposed to be boring. Monday is the first day of the week, the first day of school for students and work for adults. Monday means that you've just finished up your weekend of partying. It also means another full week of English classes.

Normally, Mondays depress Sora a lot. He would've chose riding alongside Roxas in a roller coaster, that's saying a lot since Roxas screams his head off the whole ride, than going to school on Mondays. In the blink of an eye. But he couldn't say the same for the Monday that just passed. Yesterday. He had to admit that it was the highlight of the week. The pinnacle of the mountain. The brightest star in the solar system. The- okay you get the point.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't forget that Monday in a long time.

* * *

><p>After meeting up with his friends, Roxas suggested that they should go to the guitar store so he can get a new guitar since his old one was battered. They sped well past speed limit and got to the guitar shop in the mainland in a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>After the blonde picked out a black and shinny with <em>ESP <em>on the box, he turned to Sora. "So which one do you have your eyes on?" Roxas liked to buy his buddies things. _Good ol' Roxas._"Nah I'm fine." The blonde signed.

"Dude, you've been eyeing the white _Fender _in that corner the whole time we've been in there. Don't give me bullshit."

_What's with the 'bullshit' talk these days? Everyone's into it… Is it some kind of new trend?_

"Hey, just because I looked at it, doesn't mean I really need it. My old _Ibanez works perfectly fine." Sora defended._

"Might as well as throw your old one in the trash." Riku came walking in with a few new CDs in his right hand. "You know that old piece of rubbish won't even last through a whole song before breaking off-tune."

"Hey! Don't insult my guitar just because your playing is off-tune." _That felt good._

"Oh yeah? Want to test me?" Without another word, the silver haired kid pulled out the white Fender on its stand, not knowing that it was attached to the stereo already. With a crash, the whole set went down. _Great. When will Riku learn?_ The devil just sneered, and tried to pull out another guitar so he could show off his skills. _–Insert another loud crash here- Okay… Probably never._

The shopkeeper came running over. Furious. "Hey kid! You break it, you buy it!"

"Yeah, that's what we had planned." Roxas flashed a grin at his friends before smacking a thick wad of cash into the shopkeeper's hands. "Sorry for the inconvenience. My friends here… Kinna got carried away trying to smash things." _Hey! What do you mean by 'friends'? I didn't touch anything!_

"Take this and keep the tip. We'll be off with our guitars." The shopkeeper looked down at his hands to find enough cash equivalent to the monthly lottery. And without another word, he walked away.

"So guys, grab your guitars and lets get out of here."

Now it was Riku who was getting pushy. "What do you mean by guitars? I am not taking home crap!"

Sora just stared. At Riku, at the mess, then back to Riku. He had just called _Fender_ and _Yamaha_ guitars crap.

"Hey, personally I think _Fender_ deserves to be credited a bit better." An older blonde taller than Roxas walked in the awkward scene. Here you have an emo kid holding a guitar, a brunette wearing a V-neck with rolled up sleeves, and 2 blondes. One wearing a white shirt, white jeans, the other wearing black shirt and black jeans. In front of a pile of messed up stereos and guitars. Not something that people would see everyday.

The shorter blonde in white recognized the newcomer. "Oh Cloud. Didn't know you were into guitars."

Cloud gave him a half smile. "Yeah, normally I'm not a fan of guitars. I definitely prefer drums better. But today, my sis asked me to get her a copy of the newest album by _Taylor Swift._ _Taylor Swift? Isn't she the girl that sings country love songs? Don't tell me anyone actually likes her… _Right on cue, Roxas began screaming and jumping around. Shouting something between how much he loves Taylor Swift, and the lines of 'love story'. _Okay… Maybe I was wrong…_

Riku was the one to interrupt Roxas' singing moment. "Dude, calm the fuck down."

Cloud snickered. "Well I'll catch you guys later. Nami wants this album and she wants it fast. If I don't want my face ripped off, I better hurry with it." With that, the older blonde turned away and walked down the isle. Roxas looked as if he'd seem a ghost. _Pale white. Heck he looks like a ghost himself!_ Sora was amusing himself by watching the two in front. One barked not-so-friendly words and the other freaked out. _Typical day._

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of nonstop whining, Riku was finally able to strap the flailing blonde in his own car. "Lets get this piece of nervous wreck home." Sora nodded. He knew that Roxas would freak out even more if they didn't do something fast. <em>Funny, he broke when the other blonde said his little sister's name… Exactly like how he acted after knowing that the ice cream shop they went to yesterday which was owned by a relative of the girl… Haha… The boy's gotten lovesick.<em>

* * *

><p>The trio found themselves outside a very large silver gate. Roxas' house. The courtyard itself was large enough to be a golf ball course. They arrived 2 minutes later at the door of the mansion; even with Riku's mad driving skills.<p>

Sora rang the bell while Riku dragged the blonde, who still hasn't recovered from his recent panic attack, out of the car. A blue haired woman came to the door. "Hi Sora, great of you to drop in!" Roxas' mom, Aqua. She's the type who doesn't like formal greetings. Sora greeted her back in the same informal way before getting back to the main topic. "Roxas here freaked out again." Sora put it as simple as it was. But that didn't really convince the blue haired lady. "Oh dear! What happened to him?" Sora mentally face palmed himself. Aqua was always the overprotective mother.

The blonde teen zombie trolled upstairs, while the 3 sat across from each other on the couch.

After explaining to Aqua how Roxas fainted a few dozen times, she finally managed to get what happened. "So Roxas freaked out after Riku brought down the store?"

"Err… Not exactly. He kinna went pale when he heard about Cloud buying some album for his sister or something…"

"Oh." Her mom almost relaxed from her worried state. "So there's nothing really to it." _Okay… Since when did Roxas' mom become like this?_

"So you knew about this?"

"Yes… Ever since Roxas met this new girl who moved to Destiny Island 2 years ago, he's been acting strange."

Riku raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

_Oh… So my friend here became afraid of that girl ever since I moved away? Boy did I miss out a lot._

After just coming back to attend Destiny High, Sora still didn't quite catch up what happened over the 3 years when he moved away. _A lot of things have changed…_

Nobody spoke for a minute or two. Until the blonde, who previously freaked out, came downstairs and broke the silence. "Hey, Axel called for a party at his house today. You guys coming?" _Well, at least he's out of his trance._

"Well you guys coming or not?" Roxas seemed more impatient than usual.

_Riku would probably agree. Nobody could pull him away from a party._

Sora shrugged. "Sure. If your buddy doesn't mind my presence, then why not? I'm game."

_Well, it's better than Roxas freaking out in his bedroom again, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you guys like it? And I think that I've finally worked out my schedule now. Updates EVERY week! Hurray! Isn't that exciting? No? Oh well… Thanks to all those who supported me through these chapters. I luv you all! Not that I'm gay or anything… Just a figure of speech…**

**Also, I'm still trying to look for grammar/spelling mistakes. If anyone could help me out, it'd be appreciated.**

**And did any of Jomatto's fans recognize what I wrote in the story here? Yeah, all rights of 'love sickness' go to him. Thanks again! Please review… I'm kina getting the cold feet here… -A 8989™ with cold feet. XD**


	4. The Pyromaniac's Party

**A/N: Updating the story is easier than I thought. Heck, I might as well add that it's too darn simple. It's the writing part that's hard. LOL! Anyways, I might be adding a few extra updates now and then since I'm bored. When I'm bored, you guys benefit. And since there's not a whole lot going on my life right now, you guys will probably be extra happy.**

**Oh and guys, don't forget to help! As good as I am, I'm still a beginner at this. So spelling and grammar checkers are appreciated. -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Pyromaniac's Party-<br>**

_Wrong.  
><em>

They arrived at a mansion that fits in well with all the others on the block, minus the lights, loud music beating, and screams. The brunette signed. _I have a feeling that it's going to be a looonnnng night.  
><em>

"C'mon guys! They're waiting!" The emo kid didn't seem so emo anymore. Guess he likes parties too much to stay hardcore at one.

With that, the all stepped out of the black Mercedes and onto the front lawn of the party house.

Roxas took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A jet of flame erupted from the doorbell and nearly took Sora's head off. After a few moments of waiting in panic, waiting to see what else unpleasant the pyromaniac had up his sleeve, the devil himself came and answered the door.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Like my new doorbell adjustment?" The red head was about to reach out and show them what the doorbell of death could do again when he got cut off.

"Yes, we have seen it. We don't need another close encounter with death again tonight, thank you." Roxas stepped into the house followed by the others.

It's been a while since he'd visited his friend's house. Since Axel's family moved away a few years ago. He didn't remember it this way. "Why is it so… Ordinary?" Was the question stuck in the newly arrived guests' head. _This doesn't look anything close to the image I had in mind before. I mean that guy owned a Ferrari…  
><em>

"Haha, yeah… My parents live in that one. I use this one since they don't like having young teens bouncing off their 'expensive furniture'… But honestly, I just think that they don't like young people in general. 'Too hyper' they say…

"SNORE!" A loud snoring sound cut Axel off in midsentence. It was coming from a blonde kid sprawled all over the living room's, or what's left of the living room's, couch.

"Demyx! Keep it down!" Axel shouted towards the general direction of the snoring kid. He somewhat turned over on the couch and gave a sign that resembled 'thumbs up'.

The late visitors looked around the house. There were people crashing inside the pool, people sitting in the hot tub beside the swimming pool, people chugging down bottles of beer, people sitting in front of the widescreen TV and gaming… It was one heck of a wild party.

Sora looked around and recognized some of the people at his school. He could remember a few like Hayner and Pence, the ones playing on the Xbox. Olette and Selphie chatted to a few other girls… The rest of the names were just a blur.

"The rest of them are beside the swimming pool, you guys wanna go?" As soon as Axel said that, Sora regretted not bringing his swim gear_. _All he had on was his usual black tee with a hoodie and black jeans. And those were probably not suitable for swimming.

Regardless of the clothing, they all followed the red hair guy to the pool. The swimming pool was shaped into a round circle with spikes sticking out. The deep end was positioned in the middle of the pool. _Strange, but_ _still pretty mind-blowing.  
><em>

Axel and Riku had already ripped off their shirts off and cannonballed into the pool. Sora was about to take a walk around when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and found Roxas as white as he was earlier today. If not, then worse. Sora followed the gaze of his friend's paralyzed blue eyes. And found a blonde girl sitting on the ledge of the hot tub chatting with a raven dark haired girl. The blonde girl seemed to like simple clothes in the hue of white.

So… She's the girl Roxas' been freaking over?

Sora's face grew into a grin, and without another word, he gripped Roxas' free hand and pulled him over. Roxas was acting the exact opposite of looking manly in front of the one you like. If you added girl clothes to the poor blonde, he would've been mistaken for one with all the whining.

The brunette finally managed to drag the blonde over to where the girls were.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted casually with a smile. Roxas tried to hide behind his friend but was pulled face to face with the girl he liked. Almost immediately he blushed. "H-Hey…" He managed to mutter under his breath.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "You guys enjoying the party?" The blonde girl remained silent.

"Yeah, the party's great. The guy beside me is Roxas, and I'm Sora." Sora gave Roxas a slight nudge. "Yeah… My name's Roxas…" _Roxas really needs to pull up his game.  
><em>

"Xion, and this is Naminé." The blonde girl gave the boy a small smile, with pink tint on her cheeks. _Wow… Love at first sight.  
><em>

Their greeting was cut short when Axel cursed over his cell phone. "Dude, what the fuck do you mean that you can't make it today?" Axel was ready to explode. "My party's today! I don't care if you fucking got delayed. If you don't get your ass here in 30 minutes-" Sora glanced at the pyromaniac losing it. "Damn, fine… We'll find somebody else." With that, the red head ended the call and threw his phone into the swimming pool.

Roxas took this as a chance to slip away. He ran up to his friend and asked what happened. "The band I got us today couldn't make it. We'll have to use a sub. But at this time of day, I don't know where I can find a replacement." Sora quickly took a look at the grand clock inside the house. 11pm. _Nobody would come... But… What if…_

Sora took a quick glance towards the silver haired kid in the pool. Riku seemed to have understood Sora's message. He jumped out of the water, literally because he was in the shallow end after all, and walked to Roxas' side.

"We can fill in."

The blonde beside him widened his eyes. "But-" "We'll play. I still have to settle my bet with Sora, remember?" Sora grinned at the thought. "Besides, we have our equipment inside the car… Or what's left of the equipment anyways." Axel didn't hesitate to agree to this offer.

* * *

><p>With that, the trio ran to the around the house. More like Sora and Riku ran, while Roxas was dragged. But in the end, it made no difference. They fished out their guitars from the trunk and got back in record time, even with Roxas giving them I-dun-wanna screams behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after setting up on a raised wooden platform beside the pool and getting volunteers for band members, all got settled. The five people on stage introduced themselves. Sora was tuning his new white <em>Fender <em>in the center of the stage. Roxas was strumming a few tunes on his _ESP_ beside Sora. On the other side of the brunette, the silver haired emo still mumbled something about getting a "shitty _Yamaha _base guitar_". _The party host, Axel, was on the drum set, looking ready to break the thing. Pence behind the synchronizer, ready to mix down the songs.

"We'll be replacing the band that was supposed to come today. Hope you guys enjoy!" Sora blared into the mike before getting Axel to start on countdown.

4!

3!

2!

1!

And the pyromaniac began drumming like there was no tomorrow.

Riku followed him in was well as Roxas and started strumming.

After 2 verses, the music abruptly stopped. Sora broke the silence by starting strumming his new _Fender. _Madly.

"We are gonna kick some ass tonight"

"We got the metal madness"

"When our fans start screaming"

"It's right well alright"

"When we start to rock"

"We never want to stop again"

Sora's mild voice came out as a scream from the microphone's and Pence's special effects. The effect contributed well to "_Hit the lights"._The brunette was going wild up there.

"Hit the lights"

"Hit the lights"

"Hit the lights!"

The brunette started his guitar solo and started to shake his gravity defying hair up and down.

"You know our fans are insane"

"We are gonna blow this place away"

"With volume higher"

"Than anything today the only way"

"When we start to rock"

"We never want to stop again"

After the song finished, the crowd went wild. As well as a few neighbors who were awoken by the loud music blaring from the speakers.

They continued on their playing, one song after another.

The band stopped when the grand clock struck 12.

"Guys, we hope you liked our playing. We have one more song to play…" Sora waved with a grin on his face at the crowd of teens and angry adults under the stage. Then he turned to his band mates and signaled them to play the last song.

Sora started plucking his electric guitar.

"I gotta a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night"

"That tonight's gonna be a good night"

"That tonight's gonna be a good good night"

People under them started dancing. Hayner had invited Olette to dance. Sora made a mental note that the two looked cute together.

"Coz I gotta a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night"

"That tonight's gonna be a good night"

"That tonight's gonna be a good good night"

* * *

><p>Sora sat around the swimming pool chatting with pence about how the synchronizer worked, while the last song the band played over and over again. While the majority of people went inside the house to dance and party.<p>

"Haha, that's easy, I just recorded what we played." Sora nodded at his simple explanation. As easy as it sounded, Sora had no clue how to do that on the huge desk with buttons and dials.

After a while of chatting, Pence got up and said something about wanting to kick Hayner's ass in Modern Warfare 3 before leaving.

Sora sat in silence and enjoyed the music.

_It was going to be a good night indeed._

"Ahh!" The scream pierced through the music, shortly followed by a loud splash.

The sound inside the house was intense music vibrated the windows. No doubt they couldn't hear the scream. The night was dark. The light source was from the mansion was too far to do any justice. And the only other light source was from the fireflies that buzzed through the night, giving off a faint glowing trail whenever they moved.

All Sora could make out was someone splashing wildly inside the swimming pool.

And he didn't hesitate to dive in fully clothed to save the unfortunate person who fell inside the deep end of the pool and didn't know how to swim.

The brunette kicked through the water and his arms found the way to a person's waist. He started pulling the person towards the shallow ends of the water.

_I need to get this person out…_

The person's clothes were wet, soaking after falling into the water clung onto her body tightly. The messed clothes, exposed soft tender flesh to Sora's hands. He continued swimming towards the shallow ends. Swimming normally wasn't a problem for Sora, but with the extra weight and the worries of getting water into the person's lungs made it extra hard on him.

After nearly a minute of struggling, Sora finally managed to bring the person in the shallow ends of the large pool. He carried the person bridal style in his arms, in fear that they'd take in more water.

The music changed to a soft song Sora recognized as _Fireflies. _Time itself seemed to slow down, but Sora's heart defied time itself and beated 10 folds faster.

The moon took this as a good timing to reveal itself from being obscured by the dark clouds. The moonlight gently touched the water and reflected to Sora's awestruck face. The light reflected off the person's amethyst eyes. Sora looked down, to find an auburn haired girl in his arms.

"Thanks Sora…" She gave him a light smile.

Sora's Heart did a light dance.

He could feel Kairi's head leaning against his chest.

_Tonight's gonna be a good night…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes, for those of you who ask, I do like using the little lines to separate my story. I think it's a really neat way to give the readers a break. First musical chapter I wrote, personally I thought that it wasn't too bad… Was it? Probably in the next chapter, I'm going to add the letter to the plot to spice up the drama! Exciting, no? Anyways thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for everything!**

**And no, for those of you who ask, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the awesome guitar brands, or and of the songs… So I don't basically own anything. LOL 8989™**


	5. What Have I Done?

**A/N: And no, for those of you asking, Sora and Kairi are not about to make out. Yet. Haha… -Insert sinister smile here- But hey, if the good part comes this soon then how will I keep the readers interested? Just keep reading and reviewing and I might just cut to the good part soon. –winks-**

**So for now, just help with my spelling/grammar mistakes. Eventually I'll get better capitalizing the words at the beginning of sentences. But for now, you guys will still have to help me with the dirty work. -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-What Have I Done?-<strong>

Sora looked down at the wet and soggy angelic creature in his arms. Her damp clothes clung onto her figure.

Sora's heart was switched into hyper speed mode.

Her auburn shoulder length silky hair draped from her head and cascaded into the water surface where it flowed out and waved as one with the water. Her bangs covered part of her face, and shaped out her cheeks. Strange, but Sora thought he saw a pink tint on her cheeks.

_Well, your own face probably has more hue than her hair._

The moonlight reflected off her amethyst eyes, which were staring straight into his ocean blue ones.

Her soft cherry pink lips curved slightly upwards at the ends.

She smiled. The smile of an angel.

Sora's heart changed from hyper speed pumping to hyper speed vibrating. Right now his heart wasn't even functioning properly. But he didn't care.

The brunette was still holding the angel bridal style. They were so close that Sora could feel her breathing.

Oh, how tempting it was to steal a kiss from her lips right now… _Stop Sora. Stop. You've just met her. You can't kiss her if she doesn't want to…_

His actions spoke differently.

He leaned in. Kairi closed her eyes.

When their lips were brush together, their perfect moment was disrupted by a weird gurgling sound from the bottom of the pool.

Utada's _Simple and Clean _certainly sounded different underwater.

Then came Axel rushing out of the house. The red haired pyromaniac had a portable telephone in one hand to his ear, and a glass of foamy substance, Sora was sure he wasn't supposed to be drinking it at this age, in another.

"Oh –_hic- _sorry. I was just get _–hic- _ting my cell phone… Don't want to interrupt your _–hic- _moment. You two con… _–hic- _Continue on what you were doing." The drunken intruder span around and walked in without even bothering with his cell phone.

_So much for ruining the moment._

"So much for ruining the moment…" That voice… It wasn't Sora's. It was a feminine voice much more higher and softer than his own.

Sora looked down and found Kairi's eyes glinted with disappointment. The brunette sighed. _I should've never done anything so rash anyways… Now Kairi probably thinks that I'm a lustful freak._

Sora tried to break the awkward silence. "Umm… So how are you feeling now?" His face was turned away from Kairi's, afraid to make eye contact.

"Better now…"

They were still in the shallow end of the pool; the boy was still carrying the angel awkwardly in bridal style.

"We should get out before anyone eyes from the house comes and gets any wrong impressions." _That should do it._

Kairi didn't say anything. But Sora could feel her head nod slightly in his chest. So he lifted her out of the pool and onto the deck before hopping out himself. She got to her feet. And took the person who saved her by surprise with a quick hug before grabbing a towel and running off without a word.

_Was she angry? If, against all the odds, she actually liked me, did I just blow my chance? I've let her down…_But the other side of Sora's head said something about she-give-you-a-slap-in-the-face-if-she-didn't-like-you.

_What have I done?_

Sora stood in silence under the moon, on the pool deck thinking about what just happened. After a moment, his senses finally came back to him. And he felt cold.

The coldness soon spread through his whole body, and pretty soon, he was shivering like crazy.

Nothing like standing outside in deep autumn with wet clothes to get your senses back. The problem was that not all the shivers were caused by the cold atmosphere around him. Some came from within him. From the depths of his frozen cold heart.

He managed to shake off the feeling like a dog. Literally. He had to get the water off him before he catches a cold or something. He grabbed a spare towel off the rack and dried his body before trudging inside the house for warmth.

When he walked inside, the other party guests saw a shaggy looking teenager who's clothes still clung tightly to his skin, and had hair sticking out in all directions from his head. Yes his hair can still defy gravity even when it's wet.

Roxas came over and stared a full ten seconds, before cracking something about his friend couldn't resist the urge going swimming fully clothed. Warm laughter beamed from the room, and warmed up Sora's body. But it couldn't defrost his frozen solid heart.

Sora remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

"Hey why the sad face?" Sora forgot that he was still in a room full of people with Roxas in front of him cracking jokes.

"Wha-? I-I'm fine…" Sora croaked.

Roxas who seemed to know Sora's moods well, pulled him aside. "Look, when you give me that face, it means that something isn't going well. Tell me what it is." Sora silently cursed that Roxas knew him so well. _Well, on the other hand, everybody could probably see that something unpleasant happened to me… Well it was great until…_

"Hello? Anybody home? Earth to Sora?" Roxas was waving his hand frantically in front of him. Had he zoned out? Sora didn't know.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Uhh, well 3 minutes ago, you spaced out so I had to wave my sore arm in front of your face for the past minute." Sora managed a smile. This reminded him of the time when Roxas was lovesick. _Wait… lovesick? No, that couldn't be it… Could it?_

"So you gonna help us pack up? We still have school later ya' know?" Sora winced at the thought of school. _Who was the freak who came up with that idea anyways?_

Roxas was a straight "A" student at school, and he practically enjoyed every class even English. Even though they didn't share the same English class, Sora could tell that Roxas was at the top of the class. He always was.

_Wait… Later? _"What time is it?"

"It's already 4 am already… Seems like you enjoyed your little swim a bit too much." Roxas laughed and walked outside towards the pool with Riku tailing on him.

Sora looked at the backs of his friends walking away and gave a half smile. Usually his friends were always there to support him and lift up his spirits from underground level of depression to sky-high soaring level of carefree happiness. Usually. His thoughts drifted back to Kairi…

_What have I done?_

"Hey slowpoke, you coming?" Roxas looked back from across the pool. He already had his shinny _ESP _electric guitar in hand. Riku slung his Yamaha in a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, wait up guys!" Sora ran towards his friends. And slipped on the deck.

_Screw the friggen slippery deck that caused all of this fucking mess!_

Then flew headfirst into Roxas and Riku catching them off guard.

"Ahh!" Was all Roxas could say before getting thrown in the pool with the silver haired kid and the flying brunette. They managed to drop all the equipment on deck before they all landed in the swimming pool. Fully clothed.

Their band equipment was safe, much to Riku's disappointment, unfortunately that couldn't be used to describe Sora's current state. The silver haired emo had a firm headlock around his neck.

The blonde was about to splash water all over his locked-up friend's face when he missed, and the captor of Sora got a face full of swimming pool water.

A full sized water fight broke inside the swimming pool.

Sora enjoyed himself.

_Well… at least I still have my friends, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! It was the continuation of the last one, since I couldn't fit all the exciting moments into one chapter. I promise that the next one would be slightly longer. And for all those who ask, I don't own Utada's _Simple and Clean_**

**If the drama is too thick for you liking, tell me. I'll try and modify the chapters yet to come. And don't worry. Sora would need some time of to think it over. –winks- Meanwhile, schoolwork would need some time for Sora to take-care-of. Thanks for reading and please review! -8989™**


	6. New Arrivals

**A/N: I just couldn't resist giving you guys a double update since the last chapter was so short. Oh, and I'm going to be starting my extremely long one-shot soon. Hopefully it will be finished by the end of March! I've already thought up of the name: The Bridge Where Fate Intertwines! Isn't it catchy? No? Oh… Well, I thought it was.**

**Well currently in the story, Sora really needs a bit of time to cool off. But… I'm not going to let him rest just yet! –Evil laugh- Time to cue the drama! -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-New Arrivals-<strong>

_Wrong._

Ring! Ring!

"Dude, if you don't get your sorry ass down this instant, you're going to regret it!" That was Riku on the phone.

_Yeah, yeah… Just let me sleep a few more minutes…_

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Look Riku, just give me five more minutes to snuggle in my bed…" Sora could barely mutter the words out of his mouth from the drowsiness.

"It's fucking already 7:50 fucking am!"

It took Sora all his willpower to open one eyelid and check his Disney castle alarm clock. Sure enough, he had slept through his alarm.

"Sora! We're going to be late!" That was Roxas' voice. He probably caught the phone the silver haired emo tried to throw inside Sora's bedroom window.

"Fine… Give me a minute…"

"30 seconds is all you got! If you don't get here in 30 seconds, we're leaving without you." Riku's voice boomed into the sleepy brunette's ears as he dragged himself out of bed and to his closet. He threw on some clothes, slung his backpack over his shoulders, grabbed a chocolate donut and ran out the door.

"Your lucky, douche. 3 more seconds and you'd have to walk to school." Riku was practically barking orders at him. "Now get the fuck into the damn car!"

"What's with him?" The brunette did as he was told and quietly slipped into the back seat of the black _Mercedes S320._

The blonde looked back from shotgun and smirked. "Well today's the day for the band tryouts remember? And he's just really anxious."

"Oh." _And I thought Riku hated instruments… Or maybe he just hated playing base…_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the school's parking lot with a few minutes to spare with Riku's crazy driving. Roxas was still hyperventilating in the front seat; afraid they'd all get killed when the a few cars came rushing towards them at a red light. The speed meter never dropped below 80kmh even when they were driving inside the parking lot looking for an empty spot.

When they turned a corner, they found their usual spot was occupied with a red sports car. _I think I've seen that before… _They continued on until they finally found a vacant space in the crowed parking lot.

"S-Someday, your gonna g-get us… A-All killed… R-Riku…"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit whining and get the equipment." The mad driver killed the engine and got out to get their band equipment.

_I'm glad I remembered to wear the seatbelt when he drove…_

With their instruments in hand, Riku led his mates towards the main building. After busting through doors and crawling up countless steps, they've finally managed to reach the auditorium where the tryouts were held.

The band that was chosen would perform at the 'back to school' event. Riku, who's currently kicking open the double doors of the auditorium, wasn't really interested in performing at the event. He just wanted to prove himself as the best. _Just like Riku_.

They ambled in with their band equipment getting heavy in their hands. The emo spoke up to whomever was in charge of this audition, and that person just happened to be their P.E. teacher. "Snow. Sign us up. We're going to try for the position."

As informal Riku sounded, Sora knew that it was the most respectful thing that's in Riku's dictionary. Plus he didn't like to be too distant from his students anyways.

"Sure thing, Riku. You guys got your equipment?"

The silver haired kid raised a brow.

The teacher probably got the message. "Oh… Ok, well then set up and I'll see what I can do for you."

Riku nodded and led his band mates up the stage.

_It'd be much better if we had Axel to back us up on drums._

Sora, Riku and Roxas proceeded to tune their instruments backstage. They didn't pay much attention to a certain redhead who sneaked in quietly and plopped himself down behind a drum set.

"So you guys gonna try out too?" Everybody jumped, with Roxas being the highest.

The blonde turned around and found his old friend sitting behind the drum set arms crossed and grinning. He got down from the red curtains he was clutching so tightly a moment before.

"So you want to help us?" Roxas' eyes were filled with eagerness.

"What else could I do? Come here and laugh at your face for not making it? I saw a few good performances before school started."

Roxas squealed like a fan girl and fly tackled the redhead. Despite his friend was using the drums as protection, the blonde still managed to leap over it and give his old friend a bone-crushing hug.

"You guys done? I don't want to wait all day!" Sora's voice echoed in the empty auditorium room.

Axel gasped for breath before shouting 'almost done' towards the teacher. Then he lowered his voice and turned to Roxas who was still gripping him tightly. "Dude, not here. There are security cameras everywhere in this place. The last thing I need is to get kicked out of a school for being gay."

"Oh, oh right… Sorry." Roxas backed off.

"You guys ready?" The silver haired was pumped.

"Ready when you are, Riku!" Sora picked up his white _Fender _and walked towards the center of the stage.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to stay at Destiny High?"<p>

It was now lunch break. The team had made the cut a few hours ago with Axel's help, and now the four of them were sitting besides Hayner's table enjoying their lunch.

"Yeah, that is if I don't get kicked out again… Which I highly doubt…" Axel responded through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"So the car we saw in the parking lot was yours?" Sora tried to avoid little bits of food hurling out from the red head's mouth.

"Yeah, I couldn't have walked to school, could I?" Axel shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, not bothering to swallow the last bite. "So how was my back-to-school party yesterday?" The pyromaniac turned towards the blonde who was quietly eating his pizza and shot bits of food towards him instead.

"Back to school?" Sora thanked the heavens for Axel turning away.

"Well what did you think it was? A lets-all-get-together-for-no-reason party?" Axel swung his head towards Sora and Riku's direction, pelting them with mashed potatoes. And shoved a spoonful of ammo inside his mouth.

_This guy doesn't actually eat his mashed potatoes… He just uses it as ammunition to hurl them at us…_

Roxas looked relived that he wasn't being targeted anymore.

They with silence at their table, munching down the food on their own trays, until Roxas found some of Axel's half eaten mashed potatoes on his last slice of pizza. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw the pizza slice somewhere behind him. The unlucky person who happened to get hit was Sora's cousin Tidus.

The 9th grader stood up and pointed his half eaten sandwich in the air. With food still in his mouth, the short brunette shouted "FOOD FIGHT!"

That did it. In less than mere seconds, half eaten onion breads, carrot sticks, cheesecakes were flying everywhere. There was even some flying mash potato sometime during the pandemonium. Sora did not want to know where that came from.

From the corner of his eye, Sora saw a tall figure walking inside the cafeteria. _Uh-oh…_

Two words. The. Principal.

"Enough!" The blue haired man shouted through the chaos, silencing everyone. A guy froze in place with fear, his half eaten pizzas that he was about to throw slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. Splat.

Saix walked through the lunchroom examining the damage. "Students your age should be able to have fun… Without damaging school property!" He was mad now. "What are you? 4 years old?" He pointed at the unlucky guy who was frozen in place with his pizza still on the floor. "I would've expected this from kindergarteners, not from students attending high school! I want to know who started this!" Everyone looked over to Roxas' table. _Man are we screwed._

Without another word, the 4 at the table got up and followed the principal and exited the lunchroom with eyes trailing behind them.

After being scolded by Roxas' uncle for nearly an hour, the principal figured that he had better things to do than discipline 4 high school students. So when the bell that ended 6th period rang, the principal sent off the students to their last period classes but not before giving them a week of detention each.

_Well, at least that's over with. That guy talks more than the English teacher…_

* * *

><p>Sora rounded the corner and found his way to his last period class- English.<p>

_Here we go again…_

He resumed his posture he always maintained when he was in English class. Just look out the window and try to block the boredom away from your head. He heard footsteps which he assumed was Miss Tifa and tried to ignore what might happen during English class.

_It was so beautiful today too… And here I am listening to the English teacher about to blab her head off…_

Another set of footsteps came rushing in just before the bell that started class rang. _Just another student who doesn't want to be late for class… What a teacher's pet…_

He heard a quick exchange of whispers, but ignored it and continued to stare at the sun beginning to set outside, casting grey and purple shadows over campus. He had to admit, Destiny High was pretty awesome… Minus the English classes of course.

His thoughts were interrupted with Miss Tifa's speech. "Well class, we have a new student! Lets welcome her. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

_What a waste of time… Here I am, imprisoned inside English class on a beautiful day listening to somebody give an introduction speech of who they are. Bullshit. Why do they even bother doing that? Nobody gives a crap about who they are, so just shut up and get to your seat so I can finish this boring class._

The new student gave the class a smile and said three words that made Sora want to jump out the window, run around the campus 14 times and shout: "Look at me! I'm the friend of the retarded kid who started the food fight!"

It wasn't possible. He was damn sure that his own ears deceived him. _I really need to get my ears checked… I must be getting my auricles clogged from the bullshit that the English teacher feeds me everyday._

The voice he heard was familiar. Smooth and soothing. Calming. Like the one he dreamt of in his sleep. When his brain converted the luscious melody coming from the new student into words, he found that it translated into three words that wouldn't fit together in his dictionary.

He couldn't help but sit up and turn and look at the new arrival.

The three words the auburn haired girl pronounced still rang in his ears.

_Hi. I'm Kairi._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really forgot who I got the food fight inspiration from… Anyways, all rights go to that person. And I still need those spelling/grammar checkers to help me out! If anyone has any ideas/comments/questions/concerns about the story, don't hesitate to ask/inform me!**

**Oh and just so you guys know, every time I update a chapter, I've always have the next one ready and edited. Just incase I happen to get stalled by something not too particularly interesting. So I might land a few extra chapters now and then if you guys review! :D**

**Unfortunately, that won't be happening anytime soon. Our school just started swimming and I really need to get all the water out of my brain before I can give proper updates… So if the next update comes in a bit late, you know who to blame. Yes! My school's swimming coach! -8989™**

**Please review!**


	7. Rain Before Rainbow

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update… I can explain! Well first off, you've already heard of my swimming coach, second I was too busy playing Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, third… Okay… Those weren't good excuses were they? Guess not… But the good news is that I'm already level 30! And I just started yesterday! Isn't that awesome? –Insert crickets chirping here- guess not… Anyways, for the moment that you've been waiting so long! I present you with chapter 7! -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Rain Before Rainbow-<strong>

As the new student stepped through the aisle between desks, the brunette stared at her feet.

_No way… How could she just turn up in my class like that? Without me knowing? _Another little voice in Sora's head disagreed. _Well, Axel did come back, and the party last night was a back-to-school party right? _

Sora's little mental argument was disrupted when he found the pink converse high top sneakers turning towards his direction. Seems like the only vacant seats were in the back.

Normally Sora didn't mind sitting at the back. The teacher paid less attention to him, which was fine by him, and he paid even less attention to the teacher. He could zone off to his private little world while staring out the windows.

Now Sora just regretted it. Since all the other kids sat in front, the only empty seats were at the back. And from the looks of it, she sat right beside him behind an empty desk.

_I should do something and break the silence between us… Or it would get worse everyday right? _So the brunette straightened up from his position, not that he was leaning on his desk anyways, just so he made a better impression. It took all of Sora's willpower to bring one of his famous carefree smiles to his face. "Hey Kairi!"

The auburn haired girl looked to the side and gave the brunette a quick smile before turning away. She seemed to have taken an interest on a speck of lint on her desk…

_Wrong._

Sora's heart sank… He thought he rushed too much. He should've never acted so arrogant. _What if she hates me? What if she hates me and ignores me for the rest of my life? What if she hates me ignores me for the rest of my life and thinks that I'm a pervert? What if…_

Sora was hyperventilating like a certain blonde who's not in this class. He tried to act casual and returned to his regular routine, and was doing a pretty good job at it when he found somebody tapping her feet besides his desk. He looked up the reflection to find a certain English teacher. A certain English teacher glaring daggers into the back of his head. _Oh come on, why always me? I really don't need another week of detention…_

"Sora, this is the third time you've zoned out this week! I know that it's the end of the day and your pooped, but could you just please pay attention till school ends?"

Now Sora was sure he needed a check-up for his ears. Fast. He was hearing things… _Did the English teacher who gives out more detentions than an ice cream parlor that gives out free samples just say 'please' to me? Yeah I really need to get me ears checked… _The brunette was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his ears when he heard the English teacher repeat what she said. This time it rang loud and crystal clear in his head.

"Sora, this is the third time you've zoned out this week! I know that it's the end of the day and your pooped, but could you just please pay attention till school ends?"

_Okay… _Sora was a loss for managed to mutter something about paying attention to class. Before Miss Tifa left, she turned around and gave him a smile. And to Sora it had two meanings. One was that if you do that again, I'd make sure I find some punishment that would scar you for the rest of the year. The second was thanks.

If the brunette with gravity defying hair thought he was confused before, he was wrong.

_Okay… Awkward… I wonder what surprises this day still holds?_

* * *

><p>Pretty soon he found out the answer, which was <em>many<em>.

Ever since he came out of the English classroom, things weren't looking so good for him. First off, he managed to trip over his own feet getting up from his desk, knocking over his laptop and earning him a round of snickers and laughter. Then he forgot to zip up his book bag before slinging it over his shoulder, spilling out the bag's entire contents.

After another three accidents and a near death experience from Axel's pyromaniac style of driving, Sora finally managed to get to the parking lot. When he around for his ride, he felt his old _Nokia N97_vibrate in his pocket. The brunette pulled it out and found that he had a text. Not just any text, a text from the guys who were supposed to get him home.

_Hey Sora! Riku sez that u were 2 slow, so we left without ya. Soz and gl carryin ur guitar home._

That was from Roxas. Which reminded Sora that he had to walk home carrying his guitar. _Could this day just get any worse?_

While Sora was busy hyperventilating about Kairi back in English class, he didn't notice clouds pulling around the edges of the horizon. What he really didn't expect was that tropical weathering changes fast. Faster than you can say "Run for it!"

Before the brunette knew it, the blue skies that were ever so beautiful were covered with a thick layer of gray clouds. _Uh-oh…_

And before he could say "run for it" to himself, lightning flashed across the skies. Thunder rolled. The unlucky brunette who happened to be the only one out in the open was soaked from head to toe. He prayed that his guitar case was waterproof.

_Way to jinx yourself, Sora… Great. This day just couldn't get any worse. _Poor Sora didn't even realize what he had thought before his cellphone's power died out. Now he can't call his parents to pick him up.

_Way to go I really jinxed myself didn't I?_

Mr. I-really-jinxed-myself-didn't-I found a quiet place under the main building roof to take shelter from the pouring rain. Just like the night before, his clothes clung tightly on his skin. Just like the night before, the freezing wind chilled his bones. Just like the night before, he found himself trying off his clothes. _Just like the night before…_

It was foggy and smoky outside. The large drops of rain splashed against the brunette's refugee. The howling wind tore though his hair and the droplets of water stung his face. Sora stared off towards the smoggy mess and tried to take his mind off how depressed he was. His depression doubled when he remembered what he did to Kairi and immediately regretted it. Just like the night before.

_I wish that I could make it up to her somehow…_

The brunette was cold and shivering. His world was gray. Literally.

Then he felt a warm comforting hand on his back. He turned. And found his world light up with colours more vibrant than those of the rainbow. His oceanic blue eyes found themselves staring inside a blue set tinted with purple. The pair of amethyst crystals took away all his troubles, all his worries, all his pains… Just like the night before.

The wind, the rain all stopped. Time itself seemed to freeze too.

Right there, standing before him was the angel in his dreams. She had her hand on his back, a pink duffel bag on one shoulder and in the other hand she held an umbrella.

He could feel her hand through his wet and soggy clothes brushing against him. The warm feeling sent shivers down his spine.

"Well?" Her voice echoed through his thoughts. _Hmm… Ok now I really need to get my ears and eyes checked… Not only am I hearing things, I'm also hallucinating…_

"Want to walk home together?"

Then a thought occurred to Sora. _This must be a dream. _He pinched himself on the leg. Hard. And later regretted it from the intense pain from his thigh. _This is real?..._

"I've got an umbrella so you won't have to get more wet…" The auburn haired girl giggled at Mr. soggy pants. True, Sora was still dripping wet from head to toe.

He felt his cheeks growing warm, and his mouth getting dry. When he tried to reply and open his mouth, nothing came out. So he just nodded instead.

He pinched himself again, this time mentally because he learned his lesson. _Sora! Get it together!_

They splashed through the puddles that were quickly forming around campus and arrived at the main gates in no time. Sora held the umbrella like a gentleman and Kairi stuck right beside him, which made the brunette blush madly the whole walk. He didn't blame Kairi. _She probably just doesn't want to get her clothes all wet like mine…_

Then it hit Sora. He didn't know where she lived, nor why she was staying at school while her cousin drove away. The curiosity got the better of him and he mustered his courage and asked. "Hey Kairi…"

"Hmm?" She turned to him with a small smile on her face. Her hair was flying around, waving against her perfect tender skin. Sora heart did a dance before calming down a little. "Where do you live? Because I… I don't know where you live so I can't take you home… I-I…" The brunette started stammering just by making eye contact with the angel.

Kairi lightly nudged him. "Calm down Sora. I'm not going to bite. And I live in Radiant Garden, its not far." She said with a playful look on her face.

_Isn't that where Roxas and Riku lives too? _It was an area where all the rich people on the island lives. He wasn't surprised that Kairi lives there too.

The two walked down the highway and onto the bridge that connected Destiny High with the main island. By now the storm clouds were nowhere in sight, talk about fast… The horizon was lit up with a reddish glow and the water glittered under the dazzling sunlight. The beaches on both islands were a shade of red and violet. The shadow of _Ultima _Bridge stretched across the waters, waving as the ocean flowed by.

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence. Sora, who was no longer holding up the umbrella anymore, was still soaking wet from being drenched previously. He left a thin trail of water and wet footprints everywhere he went.<p>

Kairi on the other hand was same as always. But to Sora, her skin glowed under the dying sun. Her simple pink dress hugged her figure perfectly. _She looked perfect._Sora didn't notice himself staring until Kairi turned her head towards his direction. The brunette quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment and the pink tint on his cheeks.

He turned his thoughts on something else, hoping that the original colour would return to his face. _I still don't get what she was doing alone at the school…_

The red headed girl broke the silence. "So, I bet you were wondering what I was doing there by myself."

_Wow, this girl must be psychic… _"So what were you doing?"

"Well, if I tell you now it won't be a secret!" She giggled excitedly, music in Sora's ears.

"Can you drop a hint?

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Aww come on!" The brunette pretended to sulk causing the girl beside him to laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" She said between her laughs. "I was just buying tickets for the back-to-school event."

"So you're coming too?" Sora tried to hide the excitement on his face, but his mind begged to differ. It was saying something like "oh-me-god-she-is-going-to-be-at-the-social".

She turned her head and found her eyes into his. Sunlight reflected off her amethyst eyes and her fair skin. While Sora's heart did a little jig, she pouted playfully.

"So you don't want me to come? Is that it?"

"N-No, that's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Uhh… I was carried away there… Anyways I really don't mind, in fact why don't you come for the back to school concert after? Our band's playing in it…" _Whoa Sora… Did she just corner you into saying that?_

Then she did something that really surprised Sora.

She grinned and hugged his arm tightly. "I'd love to!"

_Uhh…Okay…_

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk continued in silence until they reached Kairi's house. Well house wasn't really a word that described it well. It was huge. The so-called house was more like a palace. The building was made completely out of marble with massive pillars. Sora could at least make out 5 floors on the palace.<p>

The brunette looked at Kairi's house and noted that it was larger than any of the buildings in Radiant Garden… _So this is where Kairi lives… I shouldn't have expected any less…_

After trolling to the silver gates, a common trait of Radiant Garden, the auburn haired girl redundantly let go of Sora's arm.

Her amethyst orbs gazed deep into his ocean blue ones.

"Well, thanks for the walk." She ran up and gave Sora a quick hug. Just like yesterday. Then she walked inside the large gates. Sora looked at her backside pondering deeply about something…

The more he thought about it, the more the concert invitation sounded like a date. The thing that freaked him out was that she had accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, if anyone asks me, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Mercedes or Nokia. So if you're looking to buy copyrights, you're at the wrong place.**

**Here's a status of my updates for March 2012: First of all, I managed to hurt my finger while I was playing floor hockey today. My typing speed went from 70wpm to 40wpm… I really gotta study for upcoming exams… I really am kina busy with my new games (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Final Fantasy XII)… And I really need to finish off my school issues. Tomorrow's the day I'll get the letter that says whether or not I get into an American High School or not. Hey, Andover and Choate are hard to enroll in…**

**My latest story status on the newest story I'm working on "The Bridge Where Fate Intertwines" is going to take a while. I really don't think I can write it anytime soon, but I promise I will in the future.**

**Anyways, I uploaded this chapter in a hurry. I didn't even bother with the spelling or grammar so I still need some helpers that want to help me out. That's what helpers are for right? Yeah okay, so please inform me of my mistakes if you guys have the time! I really want to thank you all for taking your time to read through my stories, and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try my best. 8989™**

**Please Review!**


	8. Just Like A Dream

**A/N: Internet isn't working! Can't update… Sorry to keep you guys waiting… If there was even any… I still need those helpers! So if you guys don't want read stuff that is full of spelling and grammar mistakes, then I suggest you help me out here! Thanks! -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Just Like A Dream-<strong>

Sora was face to face with Riku. The silver haired emo was charging towards him at full speed with a wooden katana in his left hand.

The brunette made an attempt to defend himself and failed miserably. He was still dazed by the events that happened yesterday.

_Yesterday, I walked her home… _Riku's blade slammed into his, the force causing him to take a step back.

_I managed to make a fool of myself… _The brunette narrowly dodged a swipe to his head.

_When she brought up the topic about the back-to-school event, I somehow invited her to the concert… _The katana jabbed towards his stomach, Sora managed to jump over it and deliver a halfhearted strike on his own. The older teen dodged it easily.

_And she accepted… _Riku slammed the brunette in the shoulder with the hilt of his blade, sending him flying across the gym.

Everything was like a dream for Sora. The things that happened the last few days weren't one bit realistic to him. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in bed a few seconds later.

Sora's idea didn't happen. What happened instead was that he felt severe pain coming from his shoulder. Riku hand disarmed him and now held the point of his blade no more than a centimeter away from his throat. It was over.

Coach Snow blew his whistle, and the piercing sound echoed across the training room. After announcing the winner, Snow mumbled something about taking a break before jogging over and helping Sora up.

The brunette was still lost in his thoughts when he saw Snow's hand waving around his eyes.

"Hey kid! You okay?"

Sora blinked his eyes twice and looked at the environment around him. Gymnasium A. 2nd period. Physical Education. He suddenly remembered that they were in gym A fencing while the girls were in gym B doing whatever girls do in P.E. class. Their came up with the idea that the girls shouldn't have to join in with all the aggressive sports the guys are doing, so they separated them into 2 groups. The guys in one and the gals in the other.

"Oh, yeah…" He managed to mumble out of his mouth.

"You sure? You don't look okay. You've zoned out ever since 5 minutes ago when Riku won." Cloud slapped Sora's back hard and knocked some sense into him.

_5 minutes ago? Was I really out that long?_A blonde walked up to his side with a sheathed sword sling across his back. "Yeah, I've seen him like that. He's fine." Roxas waved Snow off before he could come up with any suggestions that involved mouth-to-mouth resurrection.

"So, you blanked out again? Dude, that's the second time I've seen you do that this week! What's with you?

_Yeah, you've only seen a little of what I've been doing these days. _"Nothing really…"

Roxas grabbed the brunette's shoulders. "Sora, look at me."

Sora looked at him.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Then Roxas came up with a conclusion.

"Your in love."

_Okay?_

"Tell me who do you like?"

"What do you mean by 'who do you like'?"

"It's a girl." _Well thank you Mr. Obvious. Do you think it would be a guy?_

"Look, I just think that she's cute but-"

"Meaning you like her." Roxas deadpanned. "So, who is it?"

"…"

"It's Kairi, right?"

The blonde's question was answered with a blush from Sora's cheeks.

"So you really like her?"

"I do?" _Well, I certainly don't hate her for lending me the umbrella yesterday… Anyways… _"How did you know?"

"Look at you! You're zoning out every 10 minutes thinking of her! You don't put your heart into anything you do! This isn't the Sora I know!"

_Your right. And this Sora doesn't know you either._

"Sora. Get a grip!" By now Roxas was shaking him furiously. "What happened to the old carefree you?"

_He was arrested and taken into prison for killing a certain blonde… _He couldn't really say that could he?

_Tweet! _Saved by the P.E. teacher's whistle. "Al right kids! Breaks over!" He was just about to shout something about getting-your-buts-back-to-fencing when a pink haired lady ran towards him and whispered something in his ear.

Sora looked at the newcomer. She looked familiar… Just like the lady from the ice cream shop. She must be her sister.

It turned out that the lady was the girl's P.E. coach. And apparently, some parent who complained that their child wasn't getting enough exercise only dancing around called the school yesterday and disagreed with the whole gender divide sports idea.

Sora didn't really mind. Hey, back then in my old school, everybody was jammed into one small gym. Even with the extra people, the school's gymnasium still roomy.

Snow continued his announcement. "The girls will be joining us shortly for fencing. I hope you guys will cut them some slack and not maim them in the first 10 seconds." That earned him a friendly chuckle from the guys and a not so friendly nudge from the girl's coach, Lightning, as her card said.

"Well, first up in court one, we have Roxas and Olette. In court two, we have Yuffie and Pence…" Sora couldn't help roll his eyes at the boy girl pairs. _Who was the person who came up with the "we have to get physical with each other" idea?_

Then he heard his name. "…On court thirteen, we have Sora and Kairi…" _Great. Now what am I going to do?_

He looked around for the auburn haired girl and found her behind him. "Hey, listen… You don't have to do this…"

She smiled. "It's a big mistake to underestimate me."

_Okay… Cute and aggressive… Wait did I just…_

The brunette's thoughts were disrupted when he felt a tug on his left arm. Kairi pulled him on the area they've been assigned with.

"Ready?" The girl found a wooden rapier lying around and pointed it towards Sora, standing a few feet away from her.

"Kairi… You don-"

Mr. Overprotective was cut short with a well aimed jab towards his throat. He narrowly escaped from the red haired girl's attack and parried another aiming for his legs. _Man was she fast._She was striking all over the place like a hurricane made of edges and blades. Sora was left only to defend.

She jabbed to the right; Sora raised his own blade to intercept her strike. Before he knew it, she faked a left and took a swipe at his chest. He jumped over only to get a cut on his right shoulder, where Riku nailed him with his sword hilt. The pain caused him to shudder.

He thought he heard Axel scream like the maniac he was against Larxane, but he wasn't sure. It was hard enough concentrating not to get decapitated by his cute looking opponent, much less listen to Axel shout about how much it hurts getting a jab with a blade between his legs.

Sora ducked over one attack and side stepped to avoid another. _Man, do looks deceive… She looked so frail, so harmless… And here she is, owning my butt with a sword.  
><em>  
>Still Sora couldn't help but to take all the time he could get to admire his opponent. <em>Even when she's owning someone in a sword fight, she still looks cute.<em>

Her face scrunches up whenever she strikes, her wild purple tinted eyes shining brightly under the gym lights, her haired flowing madly around her shoulders from all that swinging swords, her soft cherry-red lips squeezed together tightly with a small curve on either end… _Her soft cherry-red lips…_

Before Sora realized that it was a bad move to admire how cute his deadly opponent was, he found the sword point of the auburn haired girl's blade less than an inch in front of his chest. _First I get smashed by Riku, now I get owned by Kairi? Wow, Sora… You really do fail with swords…_

The brunette was about to criticize more on lame sword skills when he found the sword point advancing closer towards him. He backed up.

What else could he do? Even though the weapons were made of wood, they still hurt a lot if the user wanted them to. Judging from Kairi's wild look, she'd very much like to do that to him…

_Uhh… Coach? Now would be a good time to announce that she won already so I don't have to get a new scar…_

His prayers were left unanswered. Kairi pointed her rapier towards the brunette and advanced. The brunette was slowly pushed back into a wall.

_Kairi… I take back everything I said about you being incompetent of using swords… Now please don't hurt me…_

No luck.

Sora looked at his blade in hand. _I might as well give this a try… Surly it would save me from being 'Kairi bait' right?_

Wrong.

Kairi followed Sora's glance and immediately knew what he was up to. She disarmed him in less then a blink of an eye. Then continued to advance knowing well that the prey with brunette coloured hair was pinned.

He had no escape. It was like animal kingdom, when a lion corners the gazelle, there's no way the prey would get away now.

Sora knew that when the prey was pinned, the predator would now go for the kill. Just like what Kairi was doing right now. She held her wooden rapier in her right hand with the sword tip now at Sora's chest, her hair was messed from the whirlwind of attacks she'd been delivering, her face had a proud look on it… Like the one where the lion finally gets to finish off the kill. The wild looks never left her eyes.

Sora was sandwiched between the point of a sword and the wall. _Aww crap… Just please don't make this hurt a lot… _Sora closed his eyes and braced himself for severe pain.

What came next surprised him completely. He didn't feel the cuts and slashes of her sword. He didn't feel the jabs and swipes of her sword. Heck, he didn't even feel any pain…

The brunette opened his eyes to find that Kairi had already removed her sword from his chest. In the swords place was her hand. She pinned him to the wall with one hand and she took cupped his face the other. The wild look still in her purple tinted eyes. What she did next surprised him most. She closed her eyes, leaned forwards and pressed her soft lips on his.

Sora wasn't sure if his heart was beating or not by now. He was sure that she had sent him to a one-way trip to heaven. What was happening now was just a figment of his imagination. The girl in his imagination left when the imaginary coach blew on his imaginary whistle.

_Why are your dreams so crazy? Wake up, Sora! Wake up! Dammit…_

After Sora slid down the 'imaginary' wall, he pressed his hand on his hurt shoulder. Sure enough, the pain was real… So was her minty breath that still lingered in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Sora gets his first kiss of the story! Notice how I wrote "first"? Haha… And if you're still unsure whether you read that correctly, lemmy word this out for you. There will be many more… **_**Interesting **_**moments in this story.**

**–Rubs hands together like a mad scientist-**

**I'm still having some problems with my internet, curse you slow Beijing network, so I don't know whether I would be able to update the next chapter in time or not… I will try my best to not to disappoint my fans, that is if I have any…**

**Please Review~! -8989™**


	9. A Very Unusual Day

**A/N: Fanfiction is having some technical difficulties with uploading chapters… I. Just. Can't. Seem. To. Upload. Chapters. –H.Y.P.E.R.V.E.N.T.I.L.A.T.I.N.G.- I'm going crazy waiting… I used Safari, Internet explorer, Firefox, Chrome… None of them * * * *ing worked!**

**I'm going to make them learn a very valuable lesson. That angry authors who writes about parody stories sequel to Kingdom Hearts are not to be messed with. -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Very Unusual Day-<strong>

Even if this was a dream, Sora didn't want to wake up.

Then he heard something ring. It turned out that it wasn't his alarm clock. It was his _Nokia N97_cell phone…

The brunette pushed the cell phone open only to find that he pushed the lid the wrong way. The phone's lid opens two ways. One for easy access to music and videos, one for dialing numbers. He groaned. _After I save enough cash to buy a new one, I am so going to ditch this piece of junk… _He fiddled with the cell phone and finally managed to get it open the right way.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Motherfu… I've been trying to phone you for the past 5 minutes! Didn't you hear your cell phone ring?" Riku hollered over the line.

_Ring? I didn't hear… _Then he found out that he had nine missed calls.

_If Kairi didn't kill me, Riku definitely will. I don't think he would kiss me instead… And I really hope that he prefer to kill me than to kiss m…_

"Sora! Earth to Sora!" Roxas' voice was a higher pitch than usual.

"W-Wha? Huh?"

"Dude! It's Thursday! Don't you remember? We gotta practice for the back-to-school concert today after P.E.! Hurry up; Riku is trying to rip the phone out of my hand right now! You know that it would end up ugly…"

Sora snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh right… Wouldn't want to damage your new _Samsung Galaxy Nexus _to end up like your old _Galaxy S…_"

Sora shuddered at the thought. Riku always does a good job when it comes to reducing a phone to smithereens.

"Just hurry… Up! Ahh! No! -Bang-"

The line went dead. Sora knew that his blonde haired friend would have to get a new cellphone sometime over the weekend. Speaking of the weekends, he still had a band practice to attend.

* * *

><p>After what it seemed like hours of enduring Roxas' endless whinning about how his guitar not in tune, the other three finally managed to shut him up by sticking the cloth used to clean their instruments inside the blonde's mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>After what it seemed like eternity of enduring Roxas' endless whinning about how the rag cloth tasted of detergent on the walk to the cafeteria, Riku finally exploded. The silver haired kid smashed his <em>Yamaha base guitar<em>on an unlucky tree, much to his satisfaction, and stormed off towards another direction. Leaving Sora behind with bitchy blonde and a pyromaniac.

"Well that sure shut him up." Axel scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Dude, you want to know how bad the cloth tastes?" The blonde shot back.

"No thanks. I'd rather not try something that just came out of this whinny kid's mouth."

In less than a few moments, Roxas was rolling around in the grass with Axel, trying to stuff the rag cloth into the red head's mouth. The blonde was screaming about how the rag tasted "fucking bad", and Axel was grumbling about how he doesn't want to be raped by a retarded blonde in front of public.

Sora groaned inwardly. _Was it National Whining Day?_

* * *

><p>The rest of the so-called 'National Whining Day' came by fast with a few comments from Axel about how he was caught being gay in public. As Sora walked into the English classroom that he loathed, he found that Miss Tifa was absent. Instead, there was a substitute teacher. Long brown hair, bright green eyes…<p>

It couldn't be… Could it? I mean she doesn't teach anymore…

"Mom?"

"Hi honey! Your English teacher couldn't be here, so the school phoned me to come."

Sora wanted to run himself into a wall. At first he thought he could finally slack all he wanted and have a nice doze in class. But now with his mom here as the sub, she'd pay extra close attention to him. Extra close attention that he didn't need, especially with Kairi right beside him.

National Whining Day turned to National Freak-out-inside-because-your-mom-is-the-substitute-teacher Day for Sora.

He could still taste the mint-flavored breath… After eating lunch… Which made him seriously think about _what kind of breath refreshments does she use?_

He found himself staring at the floor besides his desk when he found a pair of sneakers. Pink sneakers. _Oh great. Her? So now mom is going to suspect something… But we weren't even dating… Were we? And that kiss… I had nothing to do with it… I just matter of factly enjoyed it. You're supposed to enjoy it when somebody kisses you, right?_

"Hey Sora!"

The spiky haired brunette looked up from the pink sneakers and found Kairi gazing back at him with an alluring smile.

Sora was about to melt when he remembered that his mother was present in the classroom. _Pull yourself together!_

"H-Hey…" Despite the fact that Sora was trying his best to respond in a confident voice, Sora failed miserably. He felt a few eyes on his back.

She giggled which attracted even more attention. "Ya know, you could really work on those sword skills of yours." She said as she slipped into her seat.

_Oh great. Tell everyone that Sora got beaten the crap out of by a girl._

"Hey, I landed a few good hits…" The brunette protested.

"… And later managed to get pinned to the wall." She finished for him.

Sora mentally thanked her for leaving out the part about the kiss. That would really get his mom to nag him for next few weeks.

The bell rang to save Sora from further humiliation. _Thank. God._

"Alright, please flip your textbook to page 41."

_Here we go with the textbooks again._ Sora immediately regretted how the bell saved him. _I'd have my butt kicked by this girl than take English classes. Hands down. In a blink of an eye. Any day._

The brunette tried his best to look like that he was paying attention, but inside his patience was wearing thin. Very thin, considering that Sora had very little of it.

His eyes were focused on the space behind the substitute teacher, hoping that his mother won't notice him zoning off. Unfortunately for Sora, the day wasn't going his way.

It went from National Freak-out-inside-because-your-mom-is-the-substitute-teacher Day to National Getting-caught-zoning-off-by-the-substitute-teacher-because-she-knows-you-too-well Day.

Pretty soon Sora found his mother standing in front of his desk, hands on her hips. Giving her son the young-mister-I-know-that-your-not-paying-attention stare. _Uh-oh…_

"Sora honey, please pay attention."

The girl beside the brunette turned her head and looked at him. 'She's your mom?' She mouthed.

Sora was about to turn around and answer her question when his mother called his name again. "Sora?" She raised a brow at auburn haired girl, still looking at Sora.

_Great. Just what I need. My mother suspects something…_

"Yeah, okay mom."

To Sora's relive, his mom smiled and walked back to the front of the class and continued on whatever she started with the textbook today.

"Now class, turn to page 43."

The brunette was about to space off again when he found his mother staring straight at him. He gulped and did as he was expected._She may look friendly…_

* * *

><p>He managed to endure through the boredom, which was a lot considering how little patience he had, until the bell rang and saved him from another glare sent in his direction by his mom.<p>

_Saved by the bell. Gotta love the great timing…_

Sora packed up his stuff sprawled across the desk and rose up quickly to leave only to be stopped by his mom. Everyone else left already, leaving only mother and son inside the classroom.

"Sora. Who was the girl you were chatting to today?"

The son had a bad feeling about where this conversation is going.

"She's Axel's cousin… Which is one of Roxas' best friends… Which is one of my best friends… Making her a friend."

Sora was about to admire his logic and how well he covered up their relationship minus a few small gaps in them. _She doesn't need to know every small detail does she?_

"So you like her?"

Sora's cheeks turned into a rosy colour_. Apparently, she does._

"Well… Uh… She is kind of cute…" No use denying that.

"Aww… Isn't that sweet?" Surprisingly his mother was very chill with the idea…

"Well mom, I gotta go. Riku needs a new guitar and he needs it fast. Our concert is tomorrow and we haven't thrown anything together yet." Sora picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then turned to leave.

"Bye honey!" His mom called behind him. "Don't forget to use protection…"

_Ok… Now I really need to either get my ear thoroughly checked or consult a mental psychiatrist._

* * *

><p>"Hey, what took you so long?" The blonde was leaning on his precious <em>Mercedes, <em>while Riku was in the driver seat with his arms crossed.

Sora threw his bag in the back seat. "I had a little friendly chat with my mom." _It was friendly until the last part…_

"Riku's running out of patience… You should know that he barely has any." Roxas chuckled and slammed the door shut. The silver haired emo gave him a low growl.

"Music store?"

"Music store. Oh and Riku… Try not to damage the car too badly…"

* * *

><p>Well that turned out great. Riku, who had a different understanding of too badly, managed to go up one way lanes, hit every speed bump with a speed no lower than 180kmh, and almost got them all killed quite a few times.

_Oh… Thank god for the invention of seatbelts._

The blonde in the front seat was still frozen with fear even after the car had come to a halt. No matter how hard the other two tried, Roxas just would not get out. He was shouting about getting the living daylights scared out of him, so the emo and the brunette just walked inside the store themselves.

A middle-aged guy was standing beside the door, greeting the customers that just arrived. "Hello. May I help you? What are you looking for?"

Riku answered. "Yes. You can get the hell out of my face for selling me that piece of crap."

The storekeeper took this as a sign to back down.

The silver haired kid walked straight to the corner where they kept the _Gibson _guitars. _Looks like he knew what he was doing…_

Riku found a bass, because the band didn't have any use for a third lead guitar, with a hardwood design and pulled it down from the counter so he could try it out.

Honestly, he didn't learn his lesson. The stereo attached to it came crashing down.

_Okay… Then again… He has no clue what he was doing…_

The emotional hardcore didn't even blink twice. He took a wad of cash out of his pockets and threw it beside the mess, before grabbing a case for his new guitar and walking out of the store like nothing happened.

_This is Riku for you._

Sora thanked the storekeeper and followed Riku out of the store.

And bumped a blonde who was unnaturally white just a few minutes ago.

"Roxas… Oww… What are you doing?"

The blonde got up and dusted himself. "I remembered that Naminé liked Taylor Swift… So I thought that it would be nice to buy a CD for her…"

_So… That's what he was up to…_

Sora grinned at the thought of Roxas handing the blonde girl a Taylor Swift CD and asking her out…

Riku stepped behind the blonde, who was now blushing madly, and pushed him into the store.

"Get in, get the Cd, and get out." The silver haired kid folded his arms. "You have 30 seconds." _Gee… Maybe Riku wasn't all that emotional hardcore… Or not as much as I thought…  
><em>Roxas was about to rush in when he looked like that he remembered something. He looked at the spiky haired brunette with quizzical eyes. The old friend immediately read the blonde's expression and gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry about not brining cash. Riku already tipped the shopkeeper."

The blonde nodded and left without another word. With that taken care of, Sora mentally noted that the blonde still had to buy a new cell phone if he wants to call Naminé anytime soon if he managed to get her number.

Sora grinned inwardly at his friends.

Suddenly, National Getting-caught-zoning-off-by-the-substitute-teacher-because-she-knows-you-too-well Day didn't seem so bad anymore. As far as Sora could foretell, it was going to be a great day.

Even though they were so different from each other, they always had each other's backs. He knew that they could count on them. _Friends stick together, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that ends the chapter! I loved the idea from Redeeming Endeavor so much that I decided to add a little of his touch into my own. Hope he doesn't mind or sue me… And speaking of suing… I really don't need to get sued… So this is why I'll tell you now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, **_**Nokia, Yamaha, Mercedes, Samsung, Gibson **_**or anything else I use in this story to save me from having copyright trouble later in the future.**

**Anyways, please help with the spelling and grammar. I really would really appreciate it if you guys told me what I could do to improve my writing style to fit your tastes. After all, I am still a noob…**

**Thanks for reading what I have so far and please review and give me suggestions on how I can improve my writing. -8989™**


	10. Singing Besides An Angel

**A/N: Finally the Internet is working! About time too... I couldn't update for a whole week… Anyways, hope you guys didn't have to wait long.**

**It is now Friday for Sora and the gang. Friday… Friday means parties, events and the start of the first weekend in this story! Gonna get wild! –Does the Tarzan battle cry- XD -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Singing Besides An Angel-<strong>

Sora's prediction of how friends should stick together was very wrong.

_Very, very wrong._

In fact, his blonde friend chickened out. "O-Oh… M-M-My… G-Go-od… S-So m-m-man-ny peop-p-p-ple…" Despite the fact that his family was composed of all famous musicians who either performed on grand stages or big screens, Roxas still had stage fright.

"Damn… Ugh! If your going to chicken out like this… Ugh! We should've... Ugh! Gotten somebody to back us up!" His red haired friend was trying his hardest to pull Roxas on stage, but the blonde was clinging onto a support column for dear life.

Sora sighed at the sight. Axel had a death grip on Roxas' waist while the blonde had an even tighter grip on the support column.

The brunette came off-stage to grab a drink of strawberry punch. He took the spoon and filled a glass with the reddish pink liquid. It would have to do until he was 18…

He was raised the glass and took a big gulp. _Ahh… Refreshing… _That's when he realized that somebody was standing in front of him. A certain somebody with the same hair colour as the drink.

The reddish pink liquid nearly came out of Sora's nose. He held the glass aside while he coughed for a while before standing up straight and greeting the girl.

"K-Kairi! Didn't notice you there…"

"Hey Sora!" She smiled sweetly. The punch down his throat somehow became bland and dull in taste in comparison. _Good thing that I don't have cavities… Or it would be killing me right about now…_

"Would you like some punch?" The brunette used his free hand to gesture the crystal punch bowl on the refreshment table.  
><em><br>_The auburn haired girl's captivating purple eyes gazed deep into Sora's. Now his stomach was doing flip-flops with strawberry flavored punch gurgling inside it.

"Sure!" Before Sora could take note of what just happened, Kairi already had what was left of his glass and glugged it down in. "Mmm… Refreshing!"

_Either she knows how to read minds, or we're just really alike… And wait… Did she just take my glass?_

The brunette was going to have a big think-a-thon inside his head when he was interrupted by the amazingly cute thief who just drank his punch.

"So how's the rehearsal for the concert coming along?"

Sora couldn't help admire the amazingly cute thief's outfit. She wore her school uniform to match the back-to-school theme. The uniform that every other girl in the school wears everyday. _Only Kairi… Only Kairi would be able to make a simple short-sleeved shirt with blue plaited skirt look fashionable. She had a mini blue scotched tie around her collar and wore her usual Converse high tops. Adorable. Dazzling. Cute… _The list could go on forever, but Sora realized that Kairi was still waiting for an answer.

"Well… We were doing great in practices… But I don't think Roxas can pull this off with his severe stage fright problems." That was the truth.

The girl didn't look surprised. Instead she giggled. _Mesmerizing. _"Well… Maybe I can help Roxas about his stage problem." _Okay… Maybe only Roxas wasn't reliable. The girl in front of me definitely is._

"Umm… Backstage is kind of messy right now… Axel made a mess trying to haul Roxas to the front…"

"No prob. I know a way that would help." She gave him a heartwarming smile. So warm, that it melted his heart.

"Thanks." And he was about to add 'you're a real lifesaver' when he realized that might sound really weird after what she did to him in P.E. class today. They were paired together again… Sora could still feel those cuts and bruises… Only this time, he didn't get a kiss to soothe the pain.

Sora really didn't like the image that the two put into his mind. Axel was gripping on Roxas' underpants while the blonde still had a death grip on the column. The latter's clothes were torn and tossed everywhere backstage. The brunette could only assume that it was Axel using forceful measures to get the blonde upstage… If not… He didn't want to go there.

"Uhh… Guys? You know that this is in school… So Axel, please don't remove any more pieces of clothes than necessary…" Kairi laughed.

The half naked blonde and the sweaty red head both blushed and protested. Sora ignored them. He eyed auburn haired girl, which Kairi took as the signal to convince Roxas that 'the show must go on'.

"Look… Roxas, I know that you guys have been practicing so hard…" She started.

The blonde who now was collecting what was left of his clothes around the stage turned his head and looked at her.

"And if you back down now, your band wouldn't look so good in front of the school… You wouldn't look so good in front of the school…"

Roxas raised a brow but continued to listen while picking up the rags that resembled his clothes only a few minutes ago.

"… You wouldn't look so good in front of Naminé…" Kairi continued clearly not noticing the blonde's facial expression.

"… You do know that she's here and very excited to watch the show right?"

Sora heard a thump. Kairi jumped into Sora's arms making him blush, Riku snapped his head towards the direction and Axel just shrieked on the spot.

There was the half naked blonde, lying on top of his pile of clothes. Unconscious.

"Okay… Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" Kairi worded out Sora's thoughts. _Yeah… Well… _"At least he got his wish. He doesn't have to go onstage anymore."

Axel thought for a minute… "Then we'd need a backup to play 2nd guitar!" _Wow… Thank you Mr. Obvious. We didn't know that. The problem is where to find a sub…  
><em>  
>To make matters worse, the announcer chose this as a good moment to introduce the band. The crowd below was cheering wildly. The loudest being from participants of Axel's party.<p>

_Great. We're screwed. _Sora turned to his band members, or what was left, and cleared his throat. "Well, guys… Looks like that we're gonna have to go without a second gui…"

"I'll fill Roxas in!" Sora turned to find that Kairi was once again by his side. _Cute, aggressive and musical…_ _Okay… Now I wouldn't even be surprised if she said she liked killing zombies in Left 4 Dead…_

The auburn haired girl faced Sora. "The show must go on… You guys didn't just come here for nothing." With that, Kairi took the black _ESP _from the fainted blonde.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" With one last smile, she stepped on stage. Sora's face was as red as her hair. Normally a smile wouldn't turn him this red… But Kairi holding his arm and pulling his onstage did.

_Hope the audience doesn't get the wrong impression…_

Then the spiky haired brunette that was now as red as a tomato heard loud cheering and wolf whistles coming from the crowd. _Just dandy…_

When the rest of the band stepped upstage, Sora walked up to the microphone for the introduction. "Hey guys."

Cheering from the crowd.

"I'm Sora, the guy on the drums is Axel, on the bass, we have Riku… And since our second guitarist was… Occupied at the moment… Kairi would be playing for him."

Sora looked at the audience gathered below him, picking out a few faces he knew. Pence, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Xion, not to mention Mr. I-love-to-snore Demyx were shouting their heads off, bouncing up and down in the front. Naminé who was standing in the front looked disappointed to hear the news. _Wait until I tell Roxas…_

"Thank you, and I hope you enjoy our performance."

After another ear-paining cheer from the crowd, Sora turned and gestured Axel to start the countdown.

"Four! Three! Two! One!"

Kairi gave a light strum to her guitar.

"Summer has come and passed"

"The innocent can never last"

"Wake me up when September ends…"

Sora sang softly to the tune.

"Like my fathers come to pass"

"Seven years has gone so fast"

"Wake me up when September ends…"

Sora lost all track of time. All he knew was that there was a beautiful angelic girl standing beside him, strumming on the black _ESP _like a boss. She was at least as good as him, if not, then better…

They played through a few songs, Sora ending another one with another loud strum from his guitar. The crowd went wild.

Sora was about to bow and end the performance when he noticed Kairi mouth words to him. 'One more.'

'One more? But we didn't practice anything beyond this…' He replied back in the same fashion while waving to the audience at the same time.

'Don't worry. I got this.' The girl with the _ESP _in hand smiled. A confident smile that told Sora that everything was going to be okay. With that, she took the mike from the brunette's hands and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for being all so wonderful today! We have one more song to present. Hope you enjoy."

With that, the auburn haired girl started to play a few soft notes on her _ESP. _Sora immediately recognized this song. He'd always see Roxas listening to it on his _IPod Nano_… He opened his mouth and found that the lyrics of the song had come with ease.

"I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light"

"Walking down by the bay, on the shore"

"Staring up at the planes that are there anymore…"

The brunette closed his eyes and enjoyed singing. That came with ease with Kairi's playing. Even with an _ESP_, Kairi's strums were still soothing and calming.

"I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold"

"So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt"

"Around my arms and began to shiver violently before…"

After a while, Sora gave in to his curiosity and slowly opened his eyes to take a sneak peek at the amazing girl beside him. That's when he found that 2 orbs of purple were staring back at his. She was looking at him and smiling. A smile that could melt snow in the coldest depths of Antarctica. Then came the duet singing.

"Time together is just never quite enough…"

Sora opened his mouth and found his voice mixed after hers in perfect sync.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

"We need time, only time"

Sora suddenly realized what he just sung. _Wait a minute… Is it just me? Or did she pick out this song in purpose..._

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"

"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"

"So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Her eyes met his. Something in those glimmering amethyst eyes told Sora that the girl beside her wasn't only singing. It was like that she was trying to imply something…

_It's probably just me._

"All the time, all the time…" Those words flowed out of Sora's mouth a little too fast missing the beats. It was like that he was in a hurry to say them. _Well… Yeah… I mean why not?_

Kairi's shoulders slightly lifted up and down again. It was like that she had a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?"

"All my islands have sunk in the deep"

"And I can hardly relax or even oversleep…"

Both of their voices mixed together perfectly. _It's like the song was made for us… Wait… Did that just pop out of nowhere? Okay… First thing after the concert... Get. Brain. Checked._

He lost all sense of time. What mattered most at the moment was accompanying the girl beside him.

"Time together is just never quite enough"

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

"So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"All the time…"

_This time, he meant it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I'd like to tell you guys that I don't own anything in this chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **_**ESP, Apple, Left 4 Dead, When September Ends by Green Day or Saltwater Room by Owl city. **_**Just saying incase any of them have nothing better to do and come hunting me down. Really, I don't need to get sued.**

**Thanks for reading… And I apologize on the delay for my one-shot… It's still not done yet… But I will update something that would take its place soon…**

**Please Review – 8989™**


	11. Reporters, Books And Surprises

**A/N: I finally did it! My first one-shot is up! Wahoo~! Anyways… I think the story is moving a bit fast… Sora's gonna get a rest… For now… -Evil laughs- Enjoy it while you can Sora :D -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-Reporters, Books And Surprises-<strong>

As soon as Sora came down the stage, he expected something from Kairi… A quick peck on the lips, a friendly hug… _Anything._Instead he assaulted by interviewers and reporters. The brunette found a mike thrust in his face. Literally. He had to jump back to dodge it.

_Training with Kairi in sparing really improved my reflexes…_

He followed the way the weapon came from and recognized the face from Axel's party.

"Demyx?"

The loud snorer nodded.

"Wait… You're a reporter?" That idea certainly took Sora by surprise.

"Hey, why can't a guy like me be a reporter?" The blonde smiled and flashed a full set of white teeth.

_Wow… He must brush at least four times a day…_

"Your not here to interview me, are you?" _Damn… Now Kairi's probably gone…_

"Wow… You must be psychic… What did you expect for being the most awesome band's lead singer?" _Well thank you Mr. Sarcastic… _"So… Lets get started with the basics… How do you feel being the lead singer of the school's most popular band?"

_Well that was straightforward… _"Well… To be honest, I didn't know that our band was even popular to begin with…"

Two things dropped from the blonde. His mike and his jaw. "Dude! How could you not know that the whole school loves you guys? I mean if we didn't, why would we be in the back-to-school event anyways?"

"Uhh… To hang out with friends?"

"…"

"…"

"Next question. Will you be performing at any other events?" The blonde had now picked up the cordless pike off the floor and repositioned it right under Sora's throat. _Whoa… Take it easy man…_

Sora rubbed the back of his head in the awkward situation. It's not everyday you see a sleepy-head wide awake and trying to murder you if you don't answer his questions… "If they allow us to perform, then why not?"

That earned the brunette a scream from his fans, which were now paying very close attention to the interview.

The blonde ignored the enthusiasm coming from the crowd. "So do you have any plans for your 18th birthday?"

Sora blinked twice before his brain could make out what the reporter standing in front of him was saying. "Okay… First of all, how the heck did you know that I'm turning 18 soon?"

The blonde laughed. He used his mike to gesture a girl that walked past them. The pink haired girl with pigtails had a dreamy expression on her face. In her arms was a book called "101 Facts About Sora-Limited Back2School Edition"; which she hugged tightly with both arms. Sora adverted his gaze from the girl and scanned the room. Almost all girls of them had "101 Facts About Sora". Some pointed to pointed to the book, some giggled, some gossiped like machine guns as if there was no tomorrow, another few noticed the brunette staring at them and turned to wink at him.

The guys had another book. "101 Ways To Play Guitar-By: Sora" as the title suggested. _Wait a minute… When did I write that? _His thoughts were interrupted by Hayner slapping him hard on the back.

"Awesome book bro! I'm totally hooked!"

After rubbing his back for a few seconds, wincing at Hayner's strength, he turned his attention back to Demyx. The blonde had a smug look on his face.

"You're the one who made the books, aren't you?" Sora's voice was full of suspiciousness.

"Nope. I'm not that kind of person who writes books. I just get the information. I leave the writing to my pal." Demyx took the mike and shouted something in it… A silver haired teen in a corner raised his head. _His hair was a shade darker than Riku's_. Sora mentally noted.

"Hey Zex! Sora wants to meet the author!"

The silver haired kid threw down his book and walked calmly toward the two.

"Zexion."

"Wait a minute…" Sora turned his head to glare at Demyx instead. "You said that he only writes?"

"That's what I do." Zexion answered for the blonde.

"Then how does he…" His eyes widened. "Dude, you've been stalking me?"

"That's what reporters do."

"What else did you give him to write about?" Sora had sparks jumping out of his eyes.

"Oh you know… 'How To Swim Fully Clothed', 'Encyclopedia Of Ice Cream', 'How to Maintain Relationships'…"

The last part got Sora's attention. "Whaaat?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to look at him funny. "You didn't realize that everybody knows about you and K-"

Demyx was about to shout something about 'abusing the reporter' through Sora's hand but was silenced by his glare. Something about that glare told him that if he made as much as a sound, he'd regret it.

Zexion took the moment as his cue to exit. Roxas took this as his cue to enter.

"Hey Sora. Calm down." He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "A lot of people can tell by just the way you two sing on stage." Well looks like that he recovered from his shock.

"…"

Sora let go of the reporter, which said a quick thanks to Roxas before scurrying off.

Roxas dragged the tranquilized Sora to their ride and stuffed him in the back seat.

"Did we get all our equipment?"

The driver of the _Mercedes _gave him a thumbs up.

"Why don't we get some ice cream now? I'm pooped just watching you guys up there." Roxas eyed the silver haired teen. Riku seemed to catch the drift. He floored the accelerator pedal and sped off through the night.

* * *

><p>Nighttime on Destiny Islands was really amazing. From <em>Ultima Gate, <em>you could get a clear view of the cityscape on the other side. Neon lights and digital screens flashed, illuminating the body of water. The ocean reflected the various colours of the radiance everywhere. The ocean itself was set aglow with bright aquatic colours.

Light posts flew by on the sides, casting ever-changing shadows on the sleek black car. And within minutes, the trio arrived at the ice cream shop. In record time. Axel would've been jealous at Riku's driving.

Despite Sora's anger, he was still very thankful for the invention of seat belts.

After dropping them off, Riku sped of mumbling something about ice cream is for babies and he'll pick them up in an hour.

The remaining two members of the band thanked Serah for the free ice cream and found seats outside, facing the ocean. After making sure that there were no suspiciously looking figures that resembled Demyx around, Roxas broke the silence between them.

"So… About you and Kairi…"

The brunette pretended not to hear and enjoyed his vanilla ice cream.

"You know… You look like that your lovesick."

Sora nodded mindlessly.

"Tell me what do you like about her…"

"Only if you tell me what you like about Naminé."

"Fine… You first." Roxas took a bite out of his sea salt ice cream.

"Well… I like the way she smiles when she's happy… I like the way she chews on the end of her pencil… The way she blinks when she has dust in her eyes… The way she opens up her mouth to talk…" Sora stared dreamily at the glittering waters that lay before him.

Roxas face palmed himself and shook his head. "Yup… your situation was worse than I thought…" He waved his hand in front of the zoned-off brunette's face. "Your just pointing out random things!"

Sora snapped back to reality. "Hey… Then tell me what you like about Naminé!"

"Hmm…" The blonde was deep in thought. He took a big bite out of his ice cream when he finally found the answer. Without even bothering to swallow, he recited lines as if they were from a "How To Express Your Love In 101 Ways" book.

"Her smile has the power of a thousand suns. Snowmans everywhere cry in despair…"

Sora cut him off. "Dude… Have you even seen her smile at you?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be poetic here! Unlike someone…"

"Fine. Continue."

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then resumed to his long and cheesy poem.

"Her eyes are like stars that cut through the gloomy darkness that envelopes my heart."

Halfway through the poem, the poetic blonde didn't notice Sora's eyes open wide with shock. He continued to express his love for Naminé.

"Her very presence lights up this gloomy world of mine aglow…"

"Uhh… Roxas?" Sora was desperately trying to get something through to the blonde who was still absorbed in his poem.

"Her touch is colder than ice, sending shivers down my spine…" Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah just like that, now stop bothering me Sora. I'm not finished yet."

"Uhh… Roxas?"

"Not now Sora. Can't you see I'm trying to express my feelings toward Naminé?" The blonde shot back impatiently with his eyes still closed.

"Her kiss…"

"Roxas… You've got to open your eyes and look behind you…"

"Lemmy finish practicing my confession…"

"Roxas…"

"Can't it wait?" The blonde was getting impatient now.

"Actually no. And looks like that you don't have to practice anymore."

"Dude… If this isn't important, I'll-"

Roxas never got to finish his sentence. His sea salt ice cream bar dropped out of his hand.

Standing right in front of him was a girl. The same girl that this poem was devoted to.

"N-Naminé?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said Sora gets a break. Sora only. Roxas' fun is just starting :D**

**I apologize for the short chapter. If I added what was about to come onto it, it would be just too long. I also apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you guys can correct me before my chapters become a sprawling mess filled with errors and mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review! -8989™**


	12. Something Special

**A/N: Haha… Some of you may have already guessed that it was Namin****é****… Fairly obvious from Sora's reactions… Well since Namin****é****'s already here, why don't we have some fun? –Evil smile from 8989™-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Something Special-<strong>

The blonde haired girl had one hand over Roxas' shoulder and a small smile on her face.

The blonde haired boy had one hand over his heart and a face with 'shock' written all over it.

The blonde pair stared at each other for a moment. Their blue eyes meeting for a brief second before both of them pulled away with red tints on their cheeks.

Sora grinned at the sight of their developing love. Apparently, Roxas had just confessed his love for Naminé without himself even knowing it.

_Well… Now their feelings for each other are clear, it's up to themselves whether or not they want to get together._

After a short awkward pause, Roxas bent over to pick up his ice cream. His hand reached out and found that there wasn't a half melted ice cream bar in his hand. Instead he found something soft and smooth…

The blonde boy looked up and found the girl's hand in his. His face, which still hasn't recovered from the previous event, turned into a redder shade of pink.

_You know… These two look cute together. _Sora chuckled to himself.

"N-Nami…"

"It's okay. Let me help you with that."

There the three sat facing towards the inland ocean. Roxas had begged Sora to sit between them but the brunette knew better. _Love isn't something one can interfere with._

So there Roxas was, sandwiched between the girl he liked and his best friend in silence. Sora occasionally snuck a peek towards the two blondes, amusing himself with their uneasiness.

The blonde girl sat on the edge of her vine-made chair, her hair flying in the cool nighttime ocean breeze. Sora noticed that his blonde haired friend slouched in his chair, probably thinking over his actions.

_Probably something about 'why did I have to say that so loud', or 'why did I even say those things?'_

As if on cue, Roxas sighed. "N-Naminé… I…"

The girl turned her head towards Roxas's direction. "That was sweet of you to think so." She gave him a heartwarming smile. Sora noticed his friend blink twice before a grin developed on his cherry red face.

"You really think so?"

The blonde girl nodded. Roxas' heart leaped out of his throat and did a little twirl before dropping back in place again.

Another silence followed. This one wasn't as agonizing for the blonde boy as the one before. He was smiling the whole time, eyes gazing blankly towards the ocean.

Until their moment of peace was interrupted. A light shot out of an island not far off and exploded into the sky in various colours.

"Fireworks?"

The brunette was taken by surprise. _Fireworks in September? _Then it hit him. Literally. A flapping flyer smacked him square in the face. He pulled it off and looked at the bright red words that stood out on top of the piece of paper. Two words. DI Day.

Destiny Island Day. The day Destiny Island was created. September 14th. Exactly one month till he turns 18.

He remembered the times his mother and father would bring him to the beach every year. One month before his birthday. They would point at the dazzling patterns in the sky and tell him that it was the celebration that indicates there's only one more month until his birthday. A show just for him…

Sora remembered those times. In the past, he's seen the show for 14 times. For 14 years straight. Until one year their parents divorced and his mother took him and moved away.

_So… 4 years has already passed since then…_

This time, not either of his parents accompanied him at the fireworks. In one month, he would turn 18. Which made sense. Sora's mom probably wanted to give the brunette some space since he was going to be an adult soon.

The lights from green to red to blue in the sky. The explosion lit up half of the horizon and shone in Sora's blue eyes. It was breath taking. _But it just wasn't the same… Without his parents…_

Sora stared absent-mindedly at the glimmering lights until someone waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sora?"

It was Roxas. Apparently, he noticed the brunette zoning off.

"Wha? Huh?"

"The fireworks ended a few minutes ago… Why are you still staring at the ocean?"

"I was just thinking… Don't you need a new cell phone since your last one got separated to more than a hundred pieces by Riku?"

Roxas suddenly sat up. "Oh right…"

Just then, the blonde girl came back with more ice cream for everyone. Sora thanked her while Roxas blushed. Sora noticed that the blonde was thinking deeply.

They sat facing the ocean in silence, enjoying their ice cream. Sora shifted his weight to the right side of the armrest and pondered about whether or not he should tag along with Roxas tomorrow for shopping.

The night was just as quiet. All they could hear was shuffles of leaves, waves splashing on shore, the occasional conversation from passer-bys, and… The sound of engines roaring and tires screeching? _Well that's odd._

The 'odd' sounds died out soon enough, bring peace back to the shore. Sora yawned and stretched out his arms. When he brought them back, he found that there was a large chunk missing from the bar.

"Huh?" Sora turned around to investigate and found himself face to face with a person that he didn't expect to see here.

An auburn haired person.

"What brings you here?" The blondes turned to find that a certain silver haired teenage had invited a few friends over. Two red haired friends.

Axel stepped forward and grinned. "I thought that it would be fun to kill time by racing your pal here." He pointed toward a groaning Riku. "And kick his ass again…"

"Enough of the 'kicking asses'. Now Sora, be a good boy and offer me some more of that ice cream."

"Kairi?"

"Well who else did you expect? The cookie man?" She gave him a heart-warming smile. It wasn't really warm tonight but Sora felt like that he was melting.

_Well, I expected the ice cream thief… But that's close enough._

"Oh and the ice cream, you can get your own…"

The brunette didn't even get to finish his sentence before his ice cream bar was snatched out of his hand and finished off in 3 gulps by Kairi._Wow… She even looks cute wolfing down ice cream…_

After the girl had finished, she licked her lips. "Mmm… Good…" _Right about now… You look better than the ice cream… Wait what am I even thinking!_

The brunette was about to question himself that whether or not he had serious brain problems when the red haired 'ice cream thief' stopped him.

"So what are you guys planning for the weekend?"

Roxas spoke up for Sora. "Well… I was planning to get a new cell phone since my old one kinna got slaughtered by Riku…" That didn't really help improve Riku's mood.

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I'm free to do what-so-ever. You guys want to head to the mall? I hear they got an awesome variety of electronics."

"You mean together?" Naminé didn't seem too comfortable with the idea. Especially with Riku sending death glares toward Axel.

The pyromaniac didn't seem to get the drift. "Sure why not? It'll be like a double date for Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé."

Roxas gave his friend a not so friendly punch in the privates. Sora gave him a long and meaningful glare. If looks could kill, Axel would be more than dead by now.

_Man… Words travel fast. Not even 1 hour has passed since his confession before the news leaks out to the world…_

The brunette thought he heard a rustle in the bushes and mentally noted that he and Demyx was going to have a 'nice' lonnnnggggg chat when they see each other.

He was visualizing ways to kill the blonde reporter slowly and painfully in his head when one of the scenes from his head was taken into reality. The headlock strangle.

Except for that it was gentler. The person executing the move didn't have arms as think as tree trunks. Instead they were slender and soft. The brunette felt warm breath on his neck, the air smelled of mints.

Instead of experiencing extreme pain, he felt a rush of pleasure run down his spine.

Without even turning, he knew that it was Kairi.

"Come on… It'll be fun…" The auburn haired girl blew softly into his ear.

_Well… I can't resist an invitation like that now, can I? Besides… It would be fun doing stuff that didn't involve racing, extreme sports, near death experiences or blowing stuff up._

The brunette nodded and smiled. Right now, words won't be able to express how he feels.

What she did next completely took him by surprise. Well not really. He was certainly expecting something from the girl behind him as thanks for accepting the offer.

Just not this much of this 'something'.

She turned his head around and brought his chin up with her index finger. Then they embraced for a passionate kiss.

_I just hope Demyx would be able to keep his lips zipped tight. Or I'll be forced to use obnoxious measures… And make sure that he has none left to zip…_

Kairi could feel the spiky haired brunette smile against her lips.

_Oh… How fun it would be…_

Eventually both of them had to break apart for air. Apparently, none of them noticed Riku muttering something about "too much drama and mushy love" and leave. Axel stuck around to tease his blonde friend about his feelings.

"You know… You didn't finish the part about her kiss, Mr. Poetic. I'm waiting to hear the rest of your stanza." The pyromaniac leaned closer towards the blonde couple and made kissy sounds.

That earned him a good knee in his sensitive part. _The boy doesn't learn._

While Roxas was beating up a certain red haired guy, Sora and Kairi walked down the beach to avoid the girly screams coming from Axel. Eardrums were sensitive things.

They walked down the beach line admiring the shrouded moon through all the firework smoke.

"So… Your turning 18 soon?"

_When did she know… Oh right… Gives me one more reason to not let Demyx walk out alive from our 'meeting'..._

"Mhmm…"

"What are you planning on your birthday? Anything special you want in particular?"

"Well… I'm as happy as any guy turning 18 could get…" He paused and took a deep breath before saying the next line. "… Because I have you…"

As cheesy as it sounded, it matched the scene perfectly. The beach was deserted. The ocean flashed remains of neon lights at them, casting a shimmering greenish blue colour on the shoreline.

It also seemed to match the words Kairi secretly wanted to hear in a part of her heart. She giggled and laced her fingers through his.

_Roxas is having some serious effects on me…_

They say that on Destiny Island Day, special things happen. People seemed happier, teachers seemed less grouchy, and the rate of how many love confessions would be accepted between friends seemed to soar above any other day…

Sora believed that much. Even though she had never seemed like just a friend for him. She had always been… Something special…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahoo! Sora's second kiss. I'm beginning to like these… Anyways for all of you Namin****é ****and Roxas paring lovers, they'll get theirs soon enough…**

**I'm beginning to question whether I should keep adding drama and romance like this… It would be hard to wrap up later on in the story and I don't think I'm all that age appropriate… Maybe I got a little too much inspiration from**

**Jared Someone, , Jomatto, Redeeming Endeavor, Darth Kingdom, Shire Folk and the others…**

**Haha… Just joking. It wouldn't be fun for Sora if I cut down the kisses, right Sora?**

**"Absolutely!"**

**He agrees! Haha… Anyways please correct my mistakes and review~! -8989™**


	13. Trips Can Lead To Surprises

**A/N: Wow… Late update… Before you guys pelt me with rotten tomatoes, I gotta give my excuses. I was really caught up in this awesome game… AQW… Anyone play? Anyways we also had hell of tests. They don't study themselves… To cut the long excuse short, I'm sorry. -8989™**

**And to make up for it… I plan to update another one-shot soon! Yay! Before it comes out, you guys can occupy your time with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Trips Can Lead To Surprises-<strong>

Sora walked slowly inside a small dark room with a person tailing closely behind him.

The small room consisted of a small wooden chair, a red sofa, and a tiny light bulb. The brunette slowly spread himself over the sofa while the person behind him used the chair.

The shrouded person in the chair gestured the brunette to start.

"Well… Doc… I just can't seem to get my mind straight…"

"Is there someone that you like?"

"Y-Yes… How did you know?"

The psychiatrist ignored the patient's question with a wave of her hand. "Then you must be in love with her."

Sora blinked twice. "I… Uh… Just like her… That's all… And I can't seem to take my mind off the girl…"

The doctor's response surprised Sora. The boy was expecting a list medicine names that he couldn't pronounce or a treatment to cure him. Instead there came laughter from the psychiatrist beside him.

In the darkness, the brunette couldn't exactly make out the doctor's features. All he knew was that she was pretty young to get her medical degree and she sounded familiar…

She threw away her notebook and pen and advanced toward the lovesick boy. "You know… Your cute when you stammer…" She cooed.

"Uhh… Doctor… Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" The boy backed up slowly.

"Yes… But I am helping you…" She smiled slyly. "Your lovesick, and the only way to help is by satisfying your wildest desires…"

"Erm… But…" Sora's back hit the wall. _Well, wasn't this familiar…_

"You should know that you'd get if we…" The girl leaned towards him.

Through the hood that she had over her face, Sora could only make out of her sly smile with the end of her soft lips pointed upward.

"Stop… Who are you?" Sora slid himself to a corner and got as far away as possible from the freaky doctor.

"Me?" Her smile turned into a wild uncontrolled laugh. With one hand she pulled over the article of cloth that obscured her true identity. She had shoulder length hair gently waving around her shoulders. Auburn should length hair.

Sora sat up abruptly. He was sweating from head to toe.

It was only a dream. _So much for mental checkups…_

The brunette turned and found that his alarm clock read 4:30 AM. Much too early before the boy was fully awake, but he couldn't sleep knowing that there she was in his dreams… Waiting for the moment he fell asleep and…

_Stop._ Frustrated, the brunette threw his covers aside and got on his feet. The scenery on the other side of the windows were still masked by darkness. There wasn't a trace of light. _Well it was September…_

He was just going to have to occupy his time until his friends came to pick him up around ten o' clock. The brunette silently opened his closet and pulled out his clothes that weren't for school. His usual black short sleeved hoodie and black jeans.

Sora took logged onto Facebook and found that Demyx had posted something on his wall. Demyx. Posted. On. His. Wall. Cautiously, the brunette clicked open the link to see what it was and found that the blonde had posted a narrative story describing what happened last night after the event. The story did include the part about him and Kairi. His heart gradually slowed. _Looks like that the blonde knew what was best for him…_

However, it did include the part about Roxas and Naminé. The brunette chuckled. His blonde friend was going to have one hell of a surprise when he gets to school.

After visualizing Roxas' possible reactions on Monday at school, the brunette checked the time again.

4:45

He groaned. _Why couldn't time speed up when you want it to?_

Time was something that Sora couldn't understand or control. If he could, then last night would never end. If he could, then life would be more… _Interesting…_

The brunette sighed and turned his attention back to his _MacBook Air._It looks like Pence had taken the trouble and recorded the performance yesterday. After mentally thanking him, Sora clicked play.

Images from yesterday's performance flashed across the screen. Sora had to admit; Pence did a good job editing. He had cut out the sound of the audience roaring, the sound the mike makes when it's pointed the stereo, and the echo out of the footage. Now it sounds clean and professional as if it was recorded at a studio.

Soft melodic music hummed through the speakers. A sweet voice filled Sora's ears. Her voice. Despite his encounter in his dream, the brunette still couldn't get enough of her mesmerizing voice.

Sora had his face in his hands in front of the laptop. Soon he could feel his eyelids get heavy. "So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" Was the last thing he heard before his mind blanked out.

_Ring… Ring…_

Just a few more minutes…

Ring… Ring… Ring…

The brunette reached out to find his cell phone, not realizing that his head now lacked support. With a loud bang, he found himself rubbing his head grimacing at the pain.

With one hand on his head, and the brunette used the other to reach out and grab his vibrating _Nokia_.

"Well isn't somebody a late sleeper."

"Roxas?"

The blonde on the other side of the line smiled. "Look Sora, if you don't get up right now… Riku would probably smash the cellphone… So please be considerate enough to realize that my dad wouldn't be happy once he knows what happened to his diamond studded phone."

The brunette grumbled about 'be right down' and cut the line. He rubbed his eyes for a few moments and looked at his sleeping computer. It had spirals floating over it.

He tapped into his password and found out that the music video had already been replayed 36 times.

_Oh man…_

The he moved his eyes up to find his alarm clock with the small hand past eleven.

_Ohh Mann…_

He immediately snapped wide-awake. It was time for the mall. One thing about Sora was that he loved shopping. Other guys would probably walk away with something like "malls are for sissys." Not him.

Sora was the type to jump at the mall. Why didn't he go before? Well first of all, the boy's week had been busy. Parties, learning how to fasten seatbelts in 2 seconds before the speed limit reaches 200km/h, a certain blonde always hyperventilating and her.

He shopped because he wanted something new in his life. Something out of the ordinary. But when he was with her, the brunette's urge to shop died. She was something new in his life, and she wasn't something that he wouldn't get of tired soon.

This time was different. Picking out something new was one thing and shopping with her was another thing altogether. He would take the 'other thing' anytime, any day.

He jogged down the steps and grabbed his daily dose of chocolate donuts before heading out the door.

The three arrived at _Sunny Bay _and met up with the rest of the gang in record time.

There are special reasons why the mall was named _Sunny Bay_. When the sun shines on the glass building, it practically sparkles like the star itself. The place was amazing. Huge iron pillars held up a large dome shaped roof. Well roof wasn't exactly the correct term to describe it. The glass building had beams running from the walls toward the middle. In the center of the so-called roof, there was nothing. The trapezoid shaped void 50 feet above ground level had blinding sunlight reflecting on every square centimeter of this place.

It was just one classy piece of teenage heaven.

After the gang entered through the huge sliding automatic glass doors, Axel immediately parted off and headed towards a young girl standing behind the customer services desk.

Sora chuckled while Roxas just shook his head. Well, that was Axel for you.

After a few minutes, the found themselves standing at a wide-open part of the mall. Before them lay a variety of shops ranging from sizes, prices and products. Riku immediate headed off towards the gothic accessories shop. Typical Riku.

That left two blondes, one brunette and one red head together. They stood there admiring the stores and the architecture of the building. Kairi was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Me and Sora will go and check out the shoes."

"We will?" The brunette dumbly asked.

"Yes. I've heard that you need a new pair of converse shoes since your old pair was getting a little too small."

"It was?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him away from the blondes staring at them.

"You sure you guys don't want to stick around for a while?" The blonde boy looked a little uncomfortable standing beside the girl without the presence of his friends.

Before Sora even had the chance to reply, the girl leading turned her head and waved for assurance before running off with a confused brunette in her hand.

When they were out of sight, Kairi stopped. She turned and looked around.

"What are you… And aren't we going to look for new shoes?"

The auburn haired girl gave him a quizzical stare. Almost saying 'ugh, why are you so thickheaded.'

"Do you really think I pulled you all the way over here so you can buy shoes?" She had that look all over her face.

"You mean we're not really looking for shoes?"

Instead wording her facial expression, the girl giggled. "No silly. We're giving Roxas and Naminé some time alone."

The brunette stared at her and blinked twice. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We spy."

"We spy?"

"Mhm. Wouldn't it be fun to watch them?" She said with a sly smile. The same one Sora knew from the dream. It sent shivers down his spine.

"So you game or not?"

"But isn't spying a form of stalking?"

"Lets just say that it's a form of… Careful observance." She winked before running off into the crowd with Sora tailing behind.

The blondes walked browsed countless mobile shops, not knowing that there were 'careful observers' behind them.

"Do you think that they'd see us?"

The auburn haired girl turned to him and shushed him with a finger. "Keep your voice down low or they will." She said in a barely audible voice.

Sora nodded and followed.

What the amateur spies didn't know was that there was always someone behind them the whole time. Someone with blonde hair. He tailed them with a small notebook and recorded down the whole event.

When the blondes moved, the spies tailed close to them. When the spies followed the blondes, the reporter secretly pursued the spies.

None of them knew that fan girls and fan boys were clandestinely tracking them all. It was like a wild goose chase.

After an exhausting 2 hours of 'careful observance', Sora and Kairi had lost their target. The two sat at the one of the crowded cafeteria tables drinking smoothies. Vanilla flavored.

"Man those two walk fast…" The auburn haired girl sipped at her straw.

Sora did the same. "It's like that they know that someone's tailing them…"

The girl nodded without taking her lips off her drink. Her red, cherry soft lips. The brunette's smoothie suddenly didn't taste all that great. Compared to what his memories reminded him, they were insipid and bland. He didn't notice himself staring until the girl looked up and caught him. Kairi gave him a quizzical stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The boy immediately felt his face get hot. "N-Nothing…"

Kairi noticed the color but pretended not to. "So what are we going to do after? Since we've already lost our target, we can do something in the meanwhile to pass the time."

"How about you two go to the bathroom together and lock the door?"

Both heads turned towards the red haired speaker. He had a nice big fat red hand shaped mark on his right side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Kairi voiced out the question that was stuck in both of their minds.

"Oh… You know…" The pyromaniac tried to find a legit excuse but failed to come up with any. "Well, to be honest… I tried that. It didn't work out so well." He finished.

Sora laughed. "And look where it got you. Do you still expect me to do that?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Why not? Afraid of getting beat up by her again?"

The brunette suddenly remembered his past experience sparing with Kairi. It didn't end up so well for him. He could still feel the pain from his shoulder from a few days ago. _Your right. That was when she was in a good mood. When she gets pissed, there's no telling what I might end up. Severe brain damage? A human pretzel? _Sora decided not to continue what would happen if he got on the girl's bad side.

The girl that sat across from him seemed to read his expression. She looked like that she was enjoying every bit of the moment. Later, the girl was kind enough to save Sora from the awkward moment and divert the subject.

"Have you guys seen Roxas and Naminé?"

A fan boy that sat next to her jumped at the question. "Of course! He's right there!"

The trio made up of one brunette and two red heads head a thump, a scream and muffled sounds coming from the direction that he pointed to.

Sora shot up from his seat and pushed his way through the thick crowd of people followed by Kairi and Axel. When they got to an area with more elbow space, the three froze. They did expect something of the type to happen. _Just not so quickly. _Sora was astounded by the sight. He was silently cheering for his blonde buddy.

Right there in front of them lay two blonde haired teens.

The girl had a few shopping bags in her hands and the boy had a box that was inscribed with the letters _iPhone_. That was not the disturbing part. The disturbing part was that Roxas had somehow tripped and fell face towards the person beside him who just happened to be Naminé.

The bags scattered in different directions, the box that held Roxas' new phone skittled to the side.

It was just too good to be true.

The scene before them begged to differ.

Right under their eyes, the blonde boy was on top of Naminé. He had his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First thing's first. I don't own anything. And now, some of you might have realized a change in my writing style. You can thank Jomatto for giving me some inspiration from his newly updated chapter of "Hotel Hearts". Oh and if xo. Kyorii sees this, please don't sue me. I just really liked your idea**

**Another change that I decided to make is that my chapters will now officially be longer! Yipee! Unfortunately, that means less updates. School is really giving me a headache. And I sincerely apologize for ruining any of your moment.**

**I'm also sorry that I couldn't update the new SoKai one-shot quickly like I promised. It's still in development. In the meanwhile, you guys can read "Elevating love", another one-shot by me to pass the time. I promise that my new short story would be better than the last one, so please be patient with this 14 year-old.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank Otherguy14 for helping me edit through a bunch of chapters and point out my mistakes. I would also like to thank every single person that had put through enough time to read my chapters. I know that they're not all that great, but I will try to make them better. -8989™**

**And please review~!**


	14. The Happiest Guy On Earth

**A/N: Okay, maybe the chapters were only slightly lengthier and the update time was not slightly longer… This time, I really don't have an excuse. Just hope that this chapter can make some of the loss up. -8989™**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Happiest Guy On Earth-<strong>

Roxas stared wide eye at the girl under him. When the blonde tripped, he had somehow magically planted his lips on hers.

Sora was secretly cheering on his best friend. _Way to make a move. _From the corners of his eyes, he could see an auburn haired girl jumping up and down excitedly and a red haired pyromaniac doing pelvic thrusts on the sideline. Then he focused on the blonde that was on the bottom of the pile.

She didn't look so well.

Her face was a shade of pale white, matching her jeans. She had her eyes wide open, staring in awe at the blonde boy above her.

Suddenly a feeling of dread pulled in Sora's guts. _What if… Namin__é__ didn't like him? _Things weren't looking so well anymore for the blonde boy.

Through the thick crowd of people that had gathered to watch the blondes attempt to get up and embarrass falling all over each other again, Sora noticed another blonde haired teen within the chaos.

There was something familiar about those blonde spikes that got his attention. They looked like that they belonged to a certain reporter. A certain reporter that stalked them casually.

With that thought, Sora shook his head and followed the bouncing hair out of the mob of people.

When Demyx heard knuckles cracking behind him, he knew that it wasn't going to be a good day for him.

The blonde turned around and stared face to face with Sora.

"Uhh… Hey… Didn't expect to see the rock star here…"

Sora smiled. A smile that lifted the edges of his mouth. A friendly smile. But his eyes betrayed his welcoming facial expression. Demyx was sure that they had fires burning within them.

"So, you've been stalking us all along…"

"N-No… I mean yes," the blonde stammered, " but I just happened to meet you guys here too. And I decided to…"

"Give us 'careful observance?'" Sora voice exposed a hint of anger. "Like you were doing for the past few days."

"Yes, but I just…"

His long excuse was cut short when the brunette grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

Sora knew that violence wasn't going to solve anything but this wasn't the case. _This blonde is going to learn a lesson, and when he does, I'll make sure that he never has the guts to cross the line again._

The brunette raised his fist. The blonde closed his eyes.

Then came a muffled cry from someone that hurried out of the glass doors. She had her hands over her face to make sure that nobody recognized her, but her hair gave it away. The colour of the girl's shoulder length hair was blonde.

And as if that wasn't obvious enough, a certain blonde boy came running after her. In his hands were shopping bags and a box inscribed with the _iPhone_.

As angry as Sora was, he couldn't help but to throw Demyx to the side and run after the blondes.

He caught up with a corrupted Roxas in a moment. The blonde boy knelt beside the road where Naminé had gone on a taxi and rode home. Sora looked at Roxas. There was the cheery, good willed boy who always freaked out in front of him right now. Much to Sora's surprise, his friend didn't freak out like always. Instead the blonde just stared at the tire tracks the taxi made when the girl told the driver to step on it.

"She didn't even look back…" Roxas hid his face between his hands.

As any good friend would do, Sora held up an arm to his best buddy hoping that he would get up. Roxas didn't even look at his hand.

"Please come back…"

Sora felt sorry. Roxas was being accused of something that he didn't do. The whole thing was a setup. _Speaking of setups, where had the guy who set this up go?_

Right on cue, the reporter appeared besides Sora.

"Hey look… I'm sorry that it didn't turn out great… I thought that you guys would…"

Sora silenced him with a cold glare. Those words didn't help improve Roxas' mood.

Sunlight bounced off the glass panels and focused on the withering blonde. From Sora's perspective, he could clearly see shining droplets of tears rolling down his friend's cheeks.

_He must have loved that girl a lot. Imagine what would happen if Kairi ran away from you._

Sora mentally snapped himself out of those nightmarish thoughts. _Better not go there. Right now, the important thing is to help out Roxas._

Before the brunette could come of with something comforting to say, a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"You shouldn't cry. She's not gone."

When the teary Roxas looked up, he found another blonde. The blonde was dressed in a cloud of black. _A cloud of black._

"Cloud?" a hoarsely sound came from Roxas' throat. With his teary red eyes, he could make out the guy standing in front of him nod.

"You know Naminé isn't like that." The older blonde comforted.

_Oh right. I thought he sounded familiar. I met him at the guitar shop._

"When she's angry, she usually tears up her drawings. When she's confused, she usually runs away and shuts herself in a room to think." He continued. "I'd say that she likes you."

_Thanks for the heads up Mr. Obvious. The problem is how to get them back together._

Roxas was thick headed as usual. It took him a whole minute to understand and allow his brain to process the concept. "She still… Likes me?"

Cloud nodded and held up a hand for Roxas. This time, the blonde didn't swat it away. Demyx took this as a good time to snap a few photos with his _Cannon G1. _

The scene must have caused quite a disturbance, because a crowd gathered around the four with Axel and Kairi being in front.

After a while when the crowd finally parted thanks to the help of Axel shooing them off, the gang finally got some piece and quiet.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Axel questioned as the gang walked through the square and towards the highway.

The warm afternoon sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless. It was a beautiful day but Sora knew that Roxas didn't have the heart to enjoy it.

"I don't think Roxas here would want to go back." Sora said aloud for his blonde friend to hear. "He isn't in one of his 'happiest guy' moods."

The group thought for a moment before Kairi jumped beside Sora. She threw her arm around his neck and whispered five words. Sora's face lit up at the thought.

"Lets head to the beach."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the brunette found himself in swimming trunks and shirtless standing on hot sand. He wanted to wear a T-shirt but Kairi insisted that it was going to be hot today. <em>And boy was she right…<em>

Sora along with Axel, Kairi, Riku, Cloud and the rest of the gang. Tidus tagged along with the group because Sora just couldn't take the nagging anymore from his younger cousin.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette accompanied Roxas under a big red umbrella besides the surfboard rental place. The blonde wasn't much better than before but at least he occasionally joins the conversation among the teens around him.

_Looks like Cloud's words really did do a good job healing the scar over his heart…_

Sora was just pondering about what would've happened to Roxas if Cloud didn't magically come along when he felt somebody nudging him. The somebody had brown hair a shade lighter than his and was a few centimeters shorter than him.

"Have you noticed the chicks out here today?"

Sora mentally slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. Just like something Tidus would say.

The two was walking in front of the gang with left Tidus' arm slung over Sora right shoulder. Something cousins would do.

"Tidus, you do know that nobody out here would want to go out on a date with the likes of you?" Sora gave him a quizzical eyebrow.

Instead of pouting to Sora's comment, the boy gave his older cousin a big grin. "Well, then watch me."

Before the older brunette could grab his 16 year-old cousin's arm, Tidus jogged off towards the first hot girl he could find.

The boy ran up to the girl and introduced himself. The way kindergarteners would introduce themselves to other people of the same age. "Hey, my name is Tidus."

The girl blinked back in surprise. The sun-tanning girl whipped her brown hair around and looked at the boy who just introduced himself. From a few meters away, Sora thought that she was going to shoo his younger cousin off.

Much to his disappointment, instead of turning Tidus down with a sarcastic remark like all girls do, she gave him a warm smile and started chatting with him. Sora face palmed himself, physically this time, unable to withstand the cheesy remarks Tidus was throwing at her. It sounded like that those statements were taken straight from a dating guidebook, but nevertheless they worked.

Yuna, as she introduced, invited him to sit down and started a conversation with the unprofessional rookie.

_Not like she's professional anyways…_

Tidus turned his head and winked at the group, though more towards Sora. The brunette just stood there shaking his head. _How could someone so idiotic get the attention of a girl?_

He was about to pinch himself and wake up from the dream like state when he noticed somebody walking past him and practically shoved him aside. Without even looking, Sora knew that Riku needed a chill pill.

Somehow, the silver haired emo took that as a challenge to be the first guy who wins the heart of a girl on the beach. Riku stomped past the group and walked up to the first girl he saw which happened to have black raven short hair.

When the girl noticed that someone had blocked out the sun, she took off her shades and turned around to find a silver haired teen towering over her.

The others stood aside and noted that Riku wasn't as emotional hardcore as he seemed. _Boy, could that kid flirt._

Axel tried his luck on the teenager who sat under an umbrella besides Riku's girl. He didn't end up so well. The teenager seemed to think that the pyromaniac was about to rape her, which had a very large chance of happening because this is Axel we're talking about, and showed him how to plant his face in the sand in less than a blink of an eye. The remaining winced. _Ouch that must have hurt… A lot… I bet that he'd need a few stiches for that._

And turned out that he did. Cloud had to escort the red haired teenager with his hand on his face screaming about "the pain" to the nearest hospital.

That left Sora and Kairi alone on the sun setting beach. Sora glanced quickly over his shoulder and found an angel gazing back at him. Her features were enchanted by the setting sun's warm orange glow, reflecting off her silky auburn hair and perfect skin. She glowed of radiance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Tidus mouthing the words "ask her out" and Riku preoccupied… In his kissing?

Sora didn't want to go there.

Instead he glued his sight on the most perfect thing that God has ever created, the figure that was standing inches in front of him.

The brunette opened his mouth to test out his cousin's idea but quickly shut it again. What is he going to say? More importantly, how is he going to end?

Sora quickly thought of all the ways this could end. First of all, he could end up as the happiest guy on Earth. The good outcome.

Second was that he'd be left there to dry while the girl in front of him walked away.

Third was Kairi showing him karate moves that will make him end up like Axel or maybe even worse…

The brunette would've continued visualizing the endless possibilities of how this could end when the auburn haired girl cut him off.

"Say Sora… Don't you think that the beautiful day would go to waste if it ended like this?" She cooed.

The boy snapped back to reality. "Well there is one thing that would make it end better…"

The girl leaned closer to him. "How about we go on a date?"

It was from that moment on when Sora realized that he was the happiest guy on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! I'm sorry the chapter was so short! I'm sorry the chapter was so choppy! I'm sorry if the chapter was too cheesy or didn't make any sense in any way. I'm sorry that I used random ideas.**

**As always, I don't own anything used in this story. Sucks, I know. You guys too, should know how I feel.**

**If this chapter disappoints you guys, you can blame it all on me. Well you can also blame our Chinese teacher making us write our own newspapers and make our own movies. I'll try to get my ideas sorted before next chapter and I**

**I'll also try to publish the one-shot that I've been telling you guys for some time now.**

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes and I would appreciate it if you review or correct my mistakes. Preferably both :D -8989™**


	15. Serene Rain

**A/N: It's been a while guys! I got news! Some good and some bad. The good news: I updated a chapter today! The bad news: This still won't be the point where I return to my regular updates. Really sorry guys. Just let this chapter make up the loss of reading. Or part of it at least…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Serene Rain-<strong>

Sora laughed like the happiest guy on Earth.

Sora walked like the happiest guy on Earth.

Sora smiled like the happiest guy on Earth.

Sora went to sleep like the happiest guy on Earth.

He felt like the happiest guy on Earth.

That night, the brunette dreamed that he was flying with wind full against his face and his clothes whipping around his skin. Sora's arms were reaching away from his body, guiding the boy through the skies. What he enjoyed the most about the dream is that his fingers were interlaced with another's. The skin in his right hand felt tender and smooth as if they were part of the clouds themselves. Through his waving hair, Sora saw the maiden smile at him. A heart warming smile. She had auburn hair flying behind her skinny shoulders.

Her small nose pointed toward the distant horizon and her cherry coloured lips allured him. When their edges curved up, Sora's heart rate tripled. _Now I've seen the smile of an angel._

Life was good. Together, they soared through the heavens and drifted past puffy white clouds; they flew across the mountains admiring their beauty from up high and skimmed across the oceans brushing against the water… They were together for as long as Sora knew.

Sora felt like the happiest guy on Earth.

They were just about to reach their home, Destiny Island, when lightning streaked through the sky. Thunder roared like a wild lion. What felt like comfortable winds now tore at their flesh. The brunette held onto her hand for dear life, to no avail. Her soft fingers slipped from his in the end and they were both blown away in opposite directions.

Sora heard faint cries of someone calling his name over the thunder, and caught a last glimpse of her before she vanished into the black storm clouds.

The last thing he heard was thunder. Apart from what he heard before, this one sounded even more terrifying. The shockwave rattled against the windows while large droplets came down hurling against the roof.

The boy sat up.

He found himself in his bedroom, under his blankets.

_Another dream?_

Sora straightened himself and leaned against the bedside. He looked over to his desk and found that it was already 9am. The date was supposed to be today.

She had asked him out to the island amusement park and spend Sunday together there, but it was raining. And just to prove the point, lightning flashed followed by thunder.

_Great. It just had to rain the day when we finally get together. And I was looking forward to it too…_

The boy got up and put on some clothes.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The teenager on the other side looked like that they seriously needed to fix up the bird's nest on top of his head but Sora couldn't care less about his hair right now.

After freshening up, he sat down behind his desk and found his phone somewhere under a pile of worksheets. He flipped open the lid and found that he had 4 missed calls and a text.

All of them were from her.

It turned out that the ringing from his phone was covered by the storm's thundering. He opened the text and saw a line of small characters on his screen. Not a lot of words, but enough to break his heart.

It said: _Hi Sora, couldn't reach you by calling so I tried texting you. Anyways, we can't go to the island amusement park today cuz of the weather… Maybe next time?_

To Sora, it said: _Hey, since you didn't pick up so I'm gonna tell you that the date's off in text! Later!_

The brunette's heart sank. It hardened up into a frozen ball that barely had enough power to function properly anymore. Not even chocolate doughnuts cheered him up after.

He pushed away the half eaten doughnut in his plate and wiped the crumbs off his mouth with a napkin. Then he grabbed an overcoat and took off on his bike towards the direction of Roxas' house.

* * *

><p>The rain had lessened and the lightning and thunder had finally stopped. The wheels on Sora's bike splashed through newly made puddles and kicked up mud along the way. He pedaled slowly through the serene rain. The drizzle dampened his clothes while the mild wind toyed with his hair.<p>

Life was unfair.

_Why did it have to choose today of all the days to rain?_

He splashed through the golden gates of Radiant garden. The watchmen looked at him for a moment before returning to his newspaper. After all, he was a common visitor.

_Just when I thought everything was finally going my way…_

The brunette now with soggy hair was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice a car coming full speed ahead of him. He narrowly dodged the car by turning a sharp right angle.

Sora thought he saw the wild red hair of a pyromaniac behind that car… That's when he crashed face first into an unlucky passer-by. Sora closed his eyes. The girl screamed.

"What do you think your doing?"

The boy landed hard on top of the person in an uncomfortable position. His feet were under the bike while one of his arms supported his weight against the floor while the other rested between the girl's chest.

"Oww… Shit… Sorry."

He blinked twice before he noticed Naminé under him.

"N-Naminé… I didn't… I'm…"

"Sora?" The name didn't come from the direction of the girl.

That voice sounded awfully familiar… _I think that… the voice belongs to…_

"Roxas?"

_Ohhhhh… Shittt… What have I gotten myself into?_

"Naminé?"

It was a three-way faceoff. Roxas was towering over Sora while the brunette piled on top of Naminé. _Well it's more like me getting my face torn off._

The brunette tried to get up but tripped and fell ungracefully face first inside a muddy puddle.

"I-I can explain…"

"Naminé… Please forgive me."

_Wha?_

"It was an accident…"

_Shouldn't I be the one saying that? _Roxas looked like that he thought that apologizing to the blonde girl was more important than beating Sora's face in.

The wind carried sprinkles of water and sprayed the blonde boy's face. Sora couldn't tell if those were streams of water running down the sides his friend's or tears.

"Roxas I…"

The brunette took this as his chance to push himself up, more carefully this time, and pulled his bike up. The blonde boy walked slowly up to her and offered her his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

From the side, Sora could see her smile through the muck all over his face. _Well at least they're back together…_

With one pull, Roxas brought the girl up beside him and returned the smile. Then he turned to Sora.

_Uh-oh._

Although Roxas' face was covered with water, Sora could feel that this wasn't going to turn into a blood battle. There was something in his eyes…

"Sora, be careful next time."

"Wait… How… Why… Aren't you planning to kill me?" _Not that I want to get massacred but isn't it strange that he didn't at least punch the living daylights out of me?_

To his amazement, the blonde smiled. "You know, Axel should be more careful driving."

_Driving… _"Hold on, you saw that?"

"You see, he kinna drove away because I pissed him off. I was running after him when I bumped into you guys. I still have to make it up to that guy later on… "

The blonde smacked the back of his best friend and walked away with the girl, chatting quietly along the way. Sora smiled, seeing the blondes backed together again. He was just about to get on his bike when he noticed footsteps behind him. Strangely, those sounded familiar to him too…

"So, just because we couldn't go on a date, this is what I find you doing?"

The brunette whipped his head back and found amethyst eyes glaring into his.

"K-Kairi…"

"And I thought you were something better…"

Without another word, the girl stormed up to her house like thing that resembled somewhat of a castle.

"Kairi!"

"Don't ever talk to me again!" She said before she slammed the door hard.

Sora stood there with his bicycle. The rain picked up speed and the wind howled. The droplets danced around him. He could see his breath in front of him; the chilly autumn air didn't make his stone cold heart feel any better.

His heart couldn't take such extreme temperatures. It completely cracked apart and shattered into a million pieces.

Within the rain puddles, Sora could see his reflection faintly on the ripples. He looked just like he had this morning, but there was one essential difference. One important section of him had been torn out harshly out of his body, thrown on the cold cement floor and stepped on.

The brunette stood with his head dangling down as the storm worsened. Gushes of wind blew and should've reduced any normal person to a fit of shivers, but there Sora stood still. He didn't feel the cold anymore, nor did he feel anything where his heart should've been.

Sora didn't know how long he stood there when someone called his name.

"Sora?"

It wasn't the one he was hoping to hear from… It wasn't her voice… But it still sounded familiar.

"Sora, get a hold of yourself."

Slowly, the brunette lifted his head to find a shiny silver Bugatti Veyron 16.4 with car lights nearly blinding him. After his eyes adjusted to the level of luminosity, he noticed that a silver haired teenage boy behind the wheel with a raven-haired girl in shotgun.

"Riku?" He mumbled weakly.

"Hey, you know I'm here too?" The girl cut in.

"Oh, this is Xion." She's the girl we met on the beach yesterday. _Oh right… I thought she looked somewhat familiar. But this is beside the point…_

"Why don't you take the bike to my garage and we'll go for a spin?" The older boy offered.

It was a surprising that the one who's always been stone cold show signs of sympathy. But at this point, Sora did not and will not feel any trace of astonishment. His friend's words were somewhat lost in the wind.

_I… She… Kairi…_

All he cared in this world was making it up to her. To tell her it was a complete accident and he was sincerely sorry.

_If only she would allow me to speak…_

The boy would've stood there cursing silently in the rain when he felt his feet levitate off the ground.

_Am I flying? Did the heavens finally answer my cries and decided to put me out of misery? _To Sora's disappointment, he wasn't dead yet.

The brunette was well toned but Riku was just a tank. He gripped the lifeless boy's collar and threw him inside the trunk of the sports car.

"Hey! What do you think your…"

With a loud thump, the silver haired boy closed off Sora's only exit and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>It was a horrible ride. Despite his broken heart, Sora still had a brain and nerves. And Riku's mad driving did not make it a pleasant ride.<p>

_They seriously should've taken in the thought of adding seatbelts inside here…_

After hitting several speed bumps at speeds no less than 80kmph, the car finally stopped. Rain no longer clattered against the car roof, nor could Sora hear the sounds of howling winds anymore.

That's when he trunk opened for him again.

Sora gasped for air. Being imprisoned inside the back of a Bugatti with Riku in the driver's seat wasn't something he wanted to try ever again in his life.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that the car was parked inside an underground parking lot.

The place didn't have many spots available, but Sora thanked whoever gave him a hand up there for saving them one. _Or else there'd be more speed bumps cause me physical pain._

"Where is this place?" The boy was wondering where his friend had kidnapped him.

"This? Read the sign." Riku pointed towards a black plastic sign.

Sora followed his friend's finger and found the sign inscribed with silver metallic letters. It read: Karting.

"I thought you might wanted to do something other than stand around in the rain all day long, so I brought you here."

The brunette recognized this place. Back then the Riku 6 years younger always bragged about how he could complete a lap within 25 seconds. When he had gone online to search its whereabouts and price, Sora found the official website of the Destiny Island Karting Stadium. Even though most of the pictures featured people and images of structures above ground, he found the sign to be familiar.

The logos matched perfectly. Through the parked cars, he could see a circle shaped object that represented a wheel on fire painted on the cement floor. In the middle of the flaming wheel, there was a big italic "K" in the middle.

What stopped him from going along was that the website had clearly informed the readers: _Stadium reserved for premium users only. Membership license are available for registration at the front desk or _click here _to register online. _When the boy clicked on the link, it brought him to a payment page.

_Please type in your credit card number with expiration date to pay for this good/service. _Besides the caption was a fee with a long string of zeros. From how young Sora saw it, it was harder to read than the contents of a shampoo bottle. He got lost somewhere between the hundred thousands and millions.

From that day on, Sora knew that his parents would never allow him to spend that kind of cash, nor will his parents will be able to afford such a large sum. After all, they weren't that well off. That is until now when Riku pulled three cards out of his pocket. Three shinny gold cards that each had identification numbers with the logo of a flaming wheel with a big "k" inscribed within the tire.

The unrealistic situation still made Sora question the obvious. "We're going Karting?"

"Well, I thought that I should cheer you up." _The tides have really turned for Riku. Here he is standing, waving membership cards to the legendary Destiny Island Karting Stadium trying to cheer me up… That girl really is something…_

"So you coming or not?" They called out to him from the elevator.

"Yeah… Just gimmy a mo…"

"Last one there gets the last place to start off!"

Footsteps echoed through the parking lot.

When the sports car's lock clicked, the elevator closed and they shot up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and I just realized something… I had spelled "Bugatti Veyron into Bugatti Verilog" in my first chapter. If you guys search "Bugatti Verilog" in Google, the first thing that will pop out is the first chapter of my story due to the mistype. Lol…**

**Anyways, I wanted to cut to the plot a bit since I've been playing around the last couple of chapters. I'm sure you've noticed that the name of this story is "The Letter That Makes Wishes Come True", but where has the letter been? Don't worry. It's gonna make an appearance soon. But before we do that, it's time for a little friendly race between Sora and Riku. Karting style.**

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading and please review~ 8989™**


	16. Racing Madness

**A/N: I know that I've been slacking off recently… But its better to cut my boring "somewhat legit" excuse and just skip to the story. Oh and my comments for the new Kindom Hearts Dream Drop Distance 3D: Riku. Got. A. Haircut! OMG!**

**Well hope you guys enjoy. -8989™**

**-Racing Madness-**

* * *

><p>Sora realized that he was positioned in a red kart made of metal bars. To him, the thing didn't look one bit safer compared to Riku's driving. The vehicle had black flames on the sides where the doors should be, but instead there were two thick bars that ran down from the front all the way behind the seats.<p>

The thing that scared Sora the most was there was no seatbelts. No seatbelts meant insanity. In all of his 17 years of existence, he's been depending on the thick belt to buckle him in and assure him that he still had tomorrow to look forward to. Luckily, Riku wasn't the one driving this thing. A kart only sat one person. Meaning that as long as he was careful, he wouldn't get any broken bones.

_Hopefully…_

"Looking a bit pale there Sora!" Riku teased from the yellow car in front that had its wheel's spokes decorated with blue spirals. It looks like that it was custom made for him. Now that Sora thought about it, his friend did come frequently when he was little. It was no surprise that his kart along with his helmet matched him perfectly.

"I'm fine."

"I see you still haven't recovered from that?"

The brunette was about to fire a long line of insults and show that jerk a piece of his mind when he realized that the voice wasn't masculine at all. Moreover, it came from behind him.

"Xion?"

"Wow, you know my name now!" She chirped. She was off the charts with enthusiasm for such a gloomy day. Especially on Sora's standards.

But before he could send a comeback through his helmet, a waiting signal flashed up on the digital screen positioned above them. Two columns of lights appeared on the screen.

Yellow flashed.

Sora's hand tightened on the wheel.

Yellow flashed again.

Sora's feet were positioned directly above the pedal.

Yellow flashed again.

_What the heck? Why does yellow flash three times? _For someone who has never actually drove a vehicle before, all Sora about driving were from experiencing Riku's mad driving. He knew that the traffic lights had three colors and every time you hit a red light, you should do the opposite of what Riku did every time.

The light flashed green.

Sora lifted his foot to floor the accelerator when he noticed that nobody else was moving. _Green means go right? _

Red neon light lit up the digital display screen. _Alright, so green light might not mean to go but I know red light definitely tells me to…_

His deep thoughts were cut off by the roaring of engines. When the boy realized what had happened, the other eleven karts had already covered a good fifty meters.

Sora shook off his daze and sped after the others.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the car was really powerful. The frail looking bars that rattled when he took corners didn't break down as expected. The motor hummed with mechanical tune and when he sped up on straight drives, the motor would roar and propel the kart with tremendous power.<p>

Wind rushed through the gaps between the kart and his clothes flapped against his skin. _Hey, this doesn't feel too bad-_

The brunette narrowly dodged vehicle that rammed into the wall of tires ahead of him. _That's one down and ten more to-_

Another vehicle ahead of him took a turn at an unreasonable angle and spun out of control. Sora narrowly survived with a clear turn with an extra pump from the accelerator and slid past the vehicle that was now madly spinning like a top.

_Seat belts… They really need seat belts on these-_

Wam!

A flying tire nearly took his head off. It turned out that the driver behind Xion wanted to pass her and couldn't stop. Out of the corners of Sora's eyes, he saw a few people wearing blue work suits with the flaming tire logo printed on their backs rushing towards the crash accident with fire extinguishers.

Sora snuck another glance on the other side of the track and saw Riku taking the lead followed by a few others who were not nearly as close to him to cause any real threat. The silver haired boy had a neutral. _It's like this came naturally for him._

The red helmet driver who had brown spikes sticking out from the openings of his helmet returned his focus on the road and drove around another contestant who pushed his kart too hard and managed to burn out the engine.

After a few laps, he managed to get the hang of driving.

_Alright. Decrease gear, add power, steer wheel. _The black flamed red kart slid past a corner.

_Shift gear up, step on accelerator. _The car zipped past three others in the stretch.

_Acute corner coming up… Slowly let down the break and release feet on the pedal… Turn… Now! _Sora's vehicle took the corner smoothly and sneaked past an unaware driver.

It was down to four contestants.

And Sora's kart didn't look so great. In the last few laps, the brunette noticed that the car stuttered whenever he shifted gears or hit the breaks. It wasn't going to hold out much.

By now, he had already zipped past Xion, who was too busy to keep the other contestant at bay to notice, and was on to tailing Riku. To be honest, the guy was professional at this. He took every corner at ease and it turned out that his mad driving skills suited the track perfectly. The guy already had pulled half a lap distance between himself and the others.

Normally the brunette wasn't that competitive. But when it came down to anything between him and Riku, Sora wasn't about to let in. Now that he thought about it, when they were little, there was a never-ending competition going on between him and Riku. Racing to see who was faster, seeing who could swim longer lengths, who could jump unrealistic distances… He'd have to admit that every time the contest involved Riku, he'd push himself to the full limit. Even when they grew up and became young adults. They'd still quarrel about who could snowboard better, who played _Call of Duty _better, even if it were tiny things like who could stuff more hamburgers in their stomach in one sitting… To him, it had become a routine.

Now was not an exception.

Sora floored the accelerator and took off after Riku. At the first turn, the brunette didn't even touch the breaks. Instead he shifted gears and took a narrow turn to the right and did a power slide. The kart drifted smoothly past the first corner.

Without hesitation, Sora used the same move on the second turn, then the third. He was closing in. The silver haired teenager could hear the sound of engines roaring and wheels screeching. He too had switched from using the break for drifting to using the accelerator to powerslide.

Sora was now meters behind Riku.

The silver haired winced at the winds behind him. Sora swiveled his kart to the left and tried to surpass the leading guy. Riku blocked his way. The brunette tried for a right. No luck.

The two karts were forced to line up on the right and take the inner side of the road for the corner. Once they drove past the curve, the brunette once again tried for a left.

Out of the corner of his eye, the silver haired teen noticed Sora's quick movement and immediately slid the kart on the left side of the track.

And regretted it.

It turns out that Sora's turn to the left was a fake. Just after the yellow trimmed blue kart slid on the left side, Sora's blazing red one came up from the right.

The two drivers were wheel to wheel.

Sora sneaked a quick glance to his left and immediately found a pair of cold blue eyes. Through his helmet, the boy could tell that Riku didn't want to lose to a first timer. _Well if that's the case, I won't back down either._

Both of them floored the accelerator. Smoke rose from their engines. Neither of them cared. Their karts rattled and shook violently when their wheels screeched against the track. The two took a sharp left, than a right followed by another left.

_Only if I had a chance get in front of him…_

They took a left then a right. None of them seemed to give up. Sora was on the edge of his seat, gripping his wheel tightly. _I just need… That's it!_

From the corner of his eyes, Riku noticed a really tight turn. Stacked up tires bordered the curve. The tight entrance wasn't wide enough to fit both karts side by side…

_Well, if it's up to this then… Take this!_

Sora's car lurched to the right and the spokes of the wheel grinded against the side of Riku's vehicle. The friction sent sparks flying everywhere.

Now the older teenager was angry. Partly for the aggressiveness, partly for ruining his paint job. He too pushed against the opponent's kart. Neither of them gave in.

They closed in on the tight turn.

Wheels went flying.

When Sora opened his eyes, he found that his kart had not exploded on impact; instead it knocked down two stacks of tires and continued. Riku was right beside him.

He narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Sora returned the gesture.

Both vehicles came together with a loud bang followed by sparks.

And ended up at the finish line as a tie. Nearly 30 seconds after the rivals had stopped to a halt only did Xion cross the finish line.

The first thing Sora felt after the exhilarating competition was a sharp pain in the cheeks.

"Ow-Ow-Ow!"

"Ugh! Xion! What do you think your doing?" Riku snapped at her.

"What the hell do you two think your doing? You nearly destroyed the track, not to mention you almost got me killed back there dodging the flying tires!" The short raven-haired girl responded just as sharp. Her eyes were wide open staring daggers at the "poor" Riku. She had a good grip on both of their cheeks and looked like that she didn't have the intention to let go anytime soon.

Sora was there to witness Riku blush. Rare moment. _I would've totally snapped it down with my phone if it weren't broken…_

"S-Sorry…"

Now it was the brunettes turn to have his eyes wide open. Not from anger but from the surprising shock. Not once in his lifetime had he heard that word coming from Riku. Even if the silver haired boy did do anything wrong, he'd have waved it off with a careless expression.

"Much better." Xion's expression softened to a smile.

_Now that I think of it, I think Xion is influencing Riku for the better. Why didn't I think of it before? The introducing him to a girlfriend idea. _Then he realized that this "girlfriend" wasn't introduced. It was from back then when Riku took "who could get a girlfriend first" as a challenge.

_They've definitely fallen for each other… Although it's still kinna hard to believe that there's actually some girl out there who would fall for the likes of Riku…_

"Hey Sora." A voice called.

"Yeah?" Speaking of the devil…

"Go check your stats on the big screen."

"Big screen?" Then the brunette noticed that there was a huge LED screen that hung above the center of the track. Displayed on the screen was a list of names and records.

In the all time column displayed a huge picture of Riku. He had a neutral expression in the picture but still people cheered for him. _Wait… People cheering?_

Now that he noticed the loud screams and hooting, he found that the race was actually a public event. Above them seated thousands of spectators. There were ones waving around frantically trying to catch attention, people who jumped up and down while cheering and reporters. The first reporter behind a massive video camera had blonde hair…

_Not him again…_

To the other side of the main screen, there was a list of recent results. Sora's eyes moved up from the bottom and found Xion placed third in the event. _Man… I think Riku's given her a fair share of influence too… Ones that might cause traffic disorder…_

His eyes moved a little more higher and found that there was Riku's name. Besides his name were his lap records for each and every lap.

_Wait… If Riku was second… Then who the heck is… _Then the boy saw a name on top of the big screen towering over all the rest. Besides was a picture of himself.

_But why was my name spelt wrong? It's SORA… Not SO3KAI4EVS._

Before he could ask who was the culprit of the prank, an announcement buzzed up from the speakers.

"Well then! It seems like our regular champion Riku was beat by a newcomer by _three _seconds!"

"Wait a minute, didn't we finish at the same time?"

Even though the person on air couldn't hear Sora's questioning, but he still continued to elaborate further. "Some of you out there might be saying 'WHAT? HOW COULD RIKU POSSIBALLY LOSE?', well let me tell you. First of all, this is the track with the fastest time. Whoever had the shortest time throughout the entire game of twelve laps won. After the racer has crossed the starting line, their time will be recorded until they cross the same line 12 more times. It seems like Riku, the one who was positioned first at the start, crossed the line three seconds before our slow starter did. Meaning in the end, our mysterious 'SO3KAI4EVS' had a three second win."

The crowd cheered. Then the screen seemed to glow. It blanked out and came back on a few seconds later. There was also a new arrange of displays on the screen.

Sora narrowed his eyes and read from the distance "We… Have… A… New… Record…"

"We have a new record!" The announcer echoed after Sora's voice.

"The new all time champion goes to 'SO3KAI4EVS'!"

The crowed cheered even louder.

Riku didn't seem to mind. He just stood in the corner while the spotlights searched around the stadium and found the brunette standing around the docking area. Sora snuck him a look.

It read: 'Aren't you mad?'

The silver haired boy shook his head and gave his pal thumbs up. Xion squealed by his side.

"Go ahead. You won fair and square."

Sora grinned at the sight. _Even though he's an emotional hardcore, he'll be always there when I need him._

I'm glad we're best friends.

* * *

><p>That statement didn't even last a full hour.<p>

"Mive…"

"Shixs…"

"Shewen…"

"Eigsh…"

Xion sat there watching the two rivals stuff their face with hamburgers. The kind that they sold at Moogle Fried Chicken for $15 each. The burgers had three layers of steak with lettuce cheese and various kinds of sauces. The whole thing was stacked together into a huge mass of food. These hamburgers had enough calories to take her over a week to burn off, and these were the same hamburgers that the two sitting next to her were stuffing down their throats in seconds.

They ate like wolves that starved in the cold hibernating season, they ate like grumpy grizzlies who've just emerged from their long winter nap with an empty stomach, they ate like there was no tomorrow. Droplets of flavoring and grease dripped down their chins; the edges of their mouths were covered with sesame seeds and crumbs.

Riku who've just finished his 'nignth' burger as he claims was onto his second large cup of cola. The brunette across from him finished the rest of his patty and started wolfing down a pack of fries a dozen at a time.

_Must… Not… Lose… To… Riku!_

The raven-haired girl just sat there and watched the two. From the third's person of view, after watching those two eat, you'd get full yourself. Which is why the little girl didn't order anything more than a strawberry milkshake.

"So… You guys full yet?"

"NOH!" They both said together and resumed back to their eating competition.

"Alright… Just asking. If your stomachs ever burst, don't come crying to me."

Even so, she was really freaked out about how strong their digestive systems are. Besides her piled a small mountain of fast food containers and bags. The trays stacked up on the floor till it reached up to her ankles. It looked like Moogle Fried Chicken had trouble keeping up with the two on the cleaning duty.

The storm had finally cleared when the two managed to come to a truce and claimed that they couldn't eat another bite of food. Literally. The place was out of stock.

They sat there in silence. Not that they didn't want to leave, but Sora and Riku couldn't even move anymore. Xion sipped lightly on what was left of her milkshake and broke the silence.

"You know Kairi probably wasn't mad…"

The brunette's eyes snapped open.

"She just couldn't comprehend what was happening before her…"

"…"

_Kairi…_

Please…

Forgive me…

For what I've caused…

For all this madness…

Please forget this even happened…

…

If it were only that easy…

"Sora."

"Sora!"

"Kairi… I…"

"Have you gotten hearing problems along with mental issues? Do I sound like her that much?"

To the brunette, his world became monotonous. Even after the raindrops splattering, even after the wound on his heart grew scabs, even after he had shed his share of tears…

The boy found himself looking at a silver haired teenager that looked around the same age as he was. "Riku…"

"Look sissy, if your going to dwell upon that sorrowful feeling, I'm fine with that."

"…"

"What's the time now?"

"How should I know…" Sora answered weakly.

"It's 5:34 in the evening." Xion chimed in.

"Okay. I want you to remember this time. Carve those numbers into your puny little brain."

"Why?" _Everything seemed so meaningless without her…_

"Because. I want you to remember the time you were too weak to seek back your love. On this very day the wimp across me, Sora, was scared shitless because of a girl. If you look back from the years to come, I want you feel the painful regret in your heart."

"… Painful… Regret… In my heart…" He repeated.

"Now then, I think Xion and I should spend some quality time together. With you around, I can't get anything done."

His voice was harsh… Yet they possessed strength. The strength that lifted away Sora's dreadful thoughts. In the darkness, the brunette saw the slightest trace of hope. '_On this very day the wimp across me, Sora, was scared shitless because of a girl. If you look back from the years to come, I want you feel the painful regret in your heart.'_

_I don't want to regret anything more._

Riku sat up and posed his arm around Xion casually then walked out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

The older teen didn't look back. Instead he shook the question off with a simple wave of his hand.

"But you left your car keys…"

The new couple stopped outside the door. Riku turned half of his face around without loosening his grip on his 'girlfriend'. "Going for a stroll. If your skull wasn't so thick then maybe you would've realized that taking your girlfriend for a walk is pretty romantic."

The door closed accompanied by the sound of chimes.

_Riku…_

Thanks!

With that the brunette rushed out the entrance and to the car.

The doors of the Bugatti slammed.

The engines roared to life.

Sora stepped onto the accelerator as hard as he could. The flashy road-devil waved through the traffic. He drove like in a way that would make Riku proud. The boy was fully aware of that this kind of driving is very well illegal and could cause some serious issues that involved the police, but he couldn't care less about that now. He had no idea where he was going but all he knew was that he had to find Kairi.

_And sort things straight._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For all of those who don't really know their racing and car facts a lot, the track for official F1 uses a different system for the lights. Red means go in this particular event. Oh and did you guys notice? The colors of karts matched their clothes in Dream Drop Distance 3D. Sora's was red. Riku's was yellow.**

**Hope that got things straight. Thanks for reading and please review! -8989™**


	17. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: One month till school is over! Yay! That means more updates!**

-**The Beginning Of The End-**

* * *

><p>Sora found himself staring at the ceiling. He had his arms behind his head and his back against the bed. A faint orange glow illuminated the windows indicating that dawn had already arrived.<p>

His alarm clock showed that it was time to catch a few winks however his mind would not allow him to rest in peace. His mind was pulsing with thoughts and his heart was in pieces.

_I… Couldn't find her._

The more he thought about it the more remorse he felt. He shouldn't have been depressed in the first place. If he didn't go bike riding in the rain for no particular reason at all then that 'little incident' might not have happened. Everything that he worked up to build their friendship before was shattered, everything in his life seemed to lose its meaning.

Remorse is a terrible drug. Once you get accustomed with it, the feeling would stick with you until death. The feeling of dread would spread through ones body afterwards, leading to extreme depression.

Sora waited for that feeling to come. He waited for the darkness that would swallow his heart. Instead being enveloped by darkness, the sunlight reflected through the windows and shown on his face. Blinding the brunette.

The boy had never been much of a morning person. Since he didn't have a wink of sleep last night, the Monday morning became more intolerable. Soon he heard the bright horn in the morning shortly followed by the sound of his alarm clock and the buzzing of his cell phone.

"Get up, get dressed and get your butt down." A familiar voice came from the speakers.

"Huh?"

"Three seconds."

_Three seconds?_

"One." Sora heard Roxas begging behind Riku's voice. The blonde wanted his cell phone to live longer.

_Oh well…_

The brunette jumped up from bed… And fell flat on his face.

"Two."

Roxas' voice was now shaking and weary. "Please Sora! I don't wanna get another phone… " The poor boy begged.

Sora pushed himself up the floor and ran towards the door.

He just barely made it in time. Or Roxas would have to go through the trouble of buying a new cell phone again.

The _Mercedes _zoomed through the parking lot and searched for a space. Arriving just minutes before the late bell rang doesn't give you a wide choice of spaces for parking.

Sora held onto his safety belt for dear life as the car took a left around a corner and bright lights immediately filled the _Mercedes_, blinding the brunette. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he managed to squint and just make out the 1 The sports car that faced them had a streamline aerodynamic shape. A red _Ferrari458 Italia _rolled to a stop in front of them. After another few seconds of close observation, Sora noticed that there were two people seated in the front seats. The driver and the girl both had surprisingly red hair.

Sora's head immediately went blank. In a situation like this, one should get out of the vehicle as fast as they can and make a break for it. However, Sora stayed put. Not because he was absolutely fearless of the outcome from this incident, but because he couldn't feel his legs. _Move damn things!_

The door clicked in front. Roxas got out to meet his pal. Riku stepped out to confront his other rival.

_Hmm… A rival's rival… Does that make him my rival too? But it also means that he's a friend's friend… And this friend's friend has a certain red haired cousin that is staring straight into the back of my seat right now._

The brunette could feel her gaze. Sora gulped, squeezed his eyes shut and pretended not to notice, but in the end he gave into his curiosity. He lashes battered and he noticed that she didn't take her eyes off him. She gazed at him.

Sora looked up and they locked eyes. The boy immediately pulled away. _What the hell?_

Instead of being drove by anger and hate, her gaze was filled with bitterness. The kind that wrung Sora's heart dry from sourness.

Their moment was interrupted by the blonde teenager, who opened the side door for Sora when he wasn't looking.

"Come on. Don't give up. I'm sure we can sort things out mannerly." He encouraged.

_Yeah, easy for you to say. Now that you and Naminè are finally going out, you can kick back and relax…_

Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette caught a quick glimpse of Axel. He was standing on the shotgun side of the _Ferrari _opening Kairi's door.

For a moment, Sora actually thought that she would stay inside so everything would become less painful. The girl sat on the seat arms crossed without batting an eyelash. He felt relieved and pained at the same time. His beating heart stilled to a temperate pace but his brain raced though different thoughts.

_It might just be a moment of relieve but she might actually never want to see you again…_

Then why was she staring at you?

Well… Maybe she wants to see you a little bit?

A little bit? What are you thinking Sora? Get yourself together!

A sound of a car door slamming got his attention. Kairi stood beside the red sports car beside her cousin.

Riku who just couldn't stand their watching his friend's stupidity anymore forced Sora out of the car and pushed him to the front line.

Axel didn't seem to mind all that much, after all he was a carefree pyromaniac. The silver haired kid cared even less. He just waved it off and started in the direction of the academic buildings. The red haired teenager followed his hint and started after Riku.

Roxas didn't seem so happy. Normally he would've avoided these kinds of situations that really got uncomfortable, but he wasn't able to move. Literally. Sora planted the heel of his shoe on his toe to make sure that he didn't move an inch.

_Come on buddy, stay with me here._

Roxas gave him a silent whimper but never did talk back.

And that left Kairi. At first, she tried to hide behind her cousin, but since now she didn't have any more stealth techniques; she just hurried after her cousin and pretended not to notice.

Sora didn't mind. He kept his eyes on the gravel the whole time until he heard Kairi walk away.

When he finally got back the courage to turn his head and look at Kairi, instead of staring at the back of her white shirt and plait skirt, he found a pair of amethyst looking back at his.

She just happened to look back too.

Time around Sora slowed until it halted to a stop. Everything around them faded. The tenth of a second seemed to last for ten minutes. When the brunette finally came back to his senses, he quickly turned back.

When he tried to sneak another quick glimpse, he found that she was already gone.

Sora sat there lifelessly on the Monday afternoon in English class. His pencil whirled around in crazy patterns as he mindlessly reflected upon the day. It was one of his habits. Since the brunette was never really good at paying attention to class, he figured that he could use the time for quizzical things like learning how to spin his pen. The blue pen flashed a 360-degree turn on his thumb, weaved through his index, middle, ring finger, pinkie and back between his third and fourth fingers. The ballpoint pen the flashed in figure eights while he milled around the ends of the pen. Finally reversed his string of fancy spins and reset the pen in position for another round of mad spinning. Considering how less attention he paid in school in the past 12 years, that was just an appetizer before the meal.

As the pen finished its circuit through the second round, the person whom the pen belonged to sighed. He shifted his weight and pressed against the desk with his head between his coiled arms. Things are just getting much too confusing for a 17 year old.

The windows on his left were filled with marvelous sunshine and greenery. On his right sat an old English textbook that Kairi had placed on the edge of her desk to separate her from Sora.

The brunette sighed again and scanned the room. However, a tight fitting black skirt blocked his vision. A figure towered over him casting a menacing shadow over his head.

_Hey who blocked the sunlight?_

"Sora."

Totally unexpected. Right now, all the boy could think of is Kairi. From the first day they've met till now… It had already been one week.

_Five days of happiness_ _and two of despair. _He didn't know what to do. _At this rate…_

"Sora."

The current Sora couldn't even differ voice tones anymore. All the voices sounded monotonous. They mingled together in his mind until he couldn't even tell the gender from voices anymore.

"Kairi?" He asked.

That got a laugh out of the class. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kairi was still sitting in her desk. Motionless.

_Probably expressionless too._

"No, not K-a-i-r-i, but M-i-s-s T-i-f-a. Have you even been paying attention?"

"No ma'a-" Sora caught his tongue before he let it slip further. "I mean sorry ma'am."

"This will be the last time that you're off the hook." With that the English teacher turned around and walked back towards the front of the class.

_Hmm… Normally she would've been a little bit more aggressive… What's with her these days?_

"Now for this project…"After a few minutes, the spiky haired brunette figured that he was better off practicing pen-spinning skills instead of thinking about random stuff. And so he did for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, Kairi shoved his supplies into his bag and ran off. Sora noticed her new ways of ignoring him but pretended not to see.

Lying to his heart eased the pain.

He slung his bag over his right shoulder and found himself walking besides Pence. The guy didn't carry his usual easygoing aura around him. Instead he actually looked worried.

Sora knew that it really wasn't his business but curiosity got the better of him.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you in this state before…"

"Haven't you been paying attention in… Oh right never mind. It's about our project."

"Project? As in this thing goes directly towards our report cards?"

Pence said nothing. He didn't need to. His expression told Sora all.

Then it hit Sora. He quickly looked around at the remaining students that were still in the class. They weren't really cheerful on a daily basis but today they were exceptionally quiet.

A bad feeling struck Sora.

_It's gonna get worse…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's just a follow up chapter that will directly get the plot going. From the review rate, I could tell I really needed to put more effort into my works.**

**I promise that this story will finish up somewhat before the new school year starts, however there might not be regular updates. More like a chapter this week, none over the next two months then five updates in a week or so. I apologize for the non-periodic updates, but I hope you guys can still support me.**

**Thank you for reading~ 8989™**


	18. Perfect Way To End The Day

**T/N: Annnddddd thank you for waiting! 8989™ is back in action! Without further ado, lets get on with "The Letter That Makes Wishes Come True".**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Perfect Way To End The Day-<strong>

Sora took one look around the classroom to get an eyeful of dreadful aura. Every single student in the "going home club" either sighed against the desks or had their face in their palms, quietly shaking their heads.

_What in the world was going on?_

"… Earth to Sora!"

" Oh right you did say something about a project of some sort?" Although Sora remembered that thought he had completely forgotten what Miss Tifa said in class.

Class for Sora was a place to enjoy small things on a daily basis. The small crack on the wall beside the white board, the tiny spider that lived peacefully in a corner of the huge glass windows, the pencil marks and scratches that somewhat resembled shapes carved into the desks… Even counting the number of hardwood floorboards was more interesting than listening to a certain black haired teacher. Those 278 pieces of wood were better than that mean old teacher any day.

But counting floorboards was not gonna get him any credits.

Pence examined the brunette's dazed expression and sighed heavily.

"Look if you don't take this thing seriously, you won't be able to graduate. No scratch that, you won't even be able to find a place on this island to work."

What Pence said was true. On Destiny Island, competition was tough. Almost everybody had a master's degree or more. Finding a stable job would be hard without a high school graduate certificate.

The brunette pondered for a while before slowly nodding his head.

"So you got it? You will need to finish this "future letter" no matter what it takes…"

Sora's eye twitched. "Wait a sec! First of all, we're writing a letter? Let me get something straight. So we have to write to the future us in five years time? And this so called "project" will count for almost half of our final report card?"

His chubby friend nodded. "That's about it."

_God…_

The one thing Sora didn't learn in grade school was how to write a letter. It didn't matter which kind, who it was for or what occasion will it be used on. Sora could only watch the other kids finish their work while he sat there with the teacher getting one of the many lessons he needed improvement on.

"A letter. Dude, there's no way I could even write that thing. First of all its cheesy, the postal codes are messed up, writing an address on the cover is a pain and following the structure is just helluva bore," complained the spiky-haired brunette.

"Don't you mean that you are unable to write a letter instead of not wanting to?"

"Hell n-" Sora stopped himself before his tongue could run off. The reason was a dark shadow lurked behind his back. And that voice sounded awfully familiar.

Slowly, the boys turned around their head and found a Miss Tifa behind them.

_Well this is gonna go well… _Sora eyed Pence. Pence nodded.

The later did some quick thinking. "Well… Miss Tifa! How nice to bump into you here!"

Unfortunately, the teacher didn't buy any of it. "Really, meeting me in my class isn't something extraordinary."

_Right. Pence you dunce._

"Well you know, it was nice meeting with you. And now we really gotta run. Emergency business. Life or death. Bye now! Have a nice day!" Sora hauled Pence out of the room.

"Dude, what was that?"

"Just something that came to my mind."

"Well then you really need to get your mind fixed."

"Oh and Sora," Miss Tifa called from the classroom. "If you need help on the project or anything, your free to come to me."

"Umm… Yeah. Bye!"

With that, the two boys darted out of the hallway and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Hey I didn't know that the calendar on my wall also displayed holidays…<em>

Sora slumped onto his study desk with one side of his face on his notebook. The school year turned for the worse. Just when things were going fine with school and his "girlfriend to be" one second and after another, everything goes down the drain. School had just officially invaded and killed his social and personal time, whilst his "girlfriend to be" officially dumped him.

_Just when things were going so well too… I wonder how everyone else manages this adolescent period… '_Life can suck more than you expect it to suck' was the conclusion he got after more than hour of lying motionlessly on his desk.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway outside Sora's room. They crept closer. From the sounds, the lifeless brunette could tell that one of it was his cousin and the other?

The door to Sora's room swung open, much to Sora's expectation because he knew that Tidus never knocked anyways, and in came a pair of lovebirds.

Coincidently, Sora's face was positioned towards the door. And the things he saw couldn't be described by his vocabulary. Not that Sora had that much of an inadequate vocabulary, which was the his only field of expertise in school, but he simple just couldn't put the image in front of him to words.

To be more exact, it wasn't Tidus that surprised him to this extent. It was the girl beside him.

"Hey cuz! Just came to show you my girlfriend. Her name's Yuna."

_What?_

_Yuna as in the hot brunette beside you which your calling your girlfriend and holding her by the waist?_

Sora raised his head over his textbooks lying around to get a better look at this 'girlfriend' his cousin mentioned. When he caught her beauty, he thonked his head back on the desk.

_Wait… What?_

_Tidus, his wimpy cousin actually got a girlfriend._Either today must be April's Fools or that it was all a bad dream.

Soon he learned that it was nether when scanned his wall for a calendar which said that it was still September and the pain from his head reminded that he wasn't sleeping.

"Nngh… Well have a fun time and use contraception…" He managed through his half mumbling lips.

Tidus shook his head. "He's been all like that since his girlfriend gave him the 'dumpidy dump.'"

Yuna, who stood beside Tidus, gave the poor guy sprawled over his desk a look of pity. The pair quietly exited the room. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, he won't be unless we try." Tidus said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Time ticked as pages of the calendar was torn off.<p>

_Thursday. September_ _20th…_

_Another day of school… _Thought Sora as he stared at the calendar on his wall. _Another worthless day…_

In the past week, Kairi's been ignoring him. Whether in the hallways or in the classroom, she'd always keep her distance. Whenever Sora tried to associate with her, the auburn haired girl would brush her off and rush off like nothing's happened.

_She probably doesn't even care anymore._

Sora crawled up the bed and got dressed before Roxas' morning call.

He finished tidying up, breakfast and was waiting in front of his house before Roxas and Riku arrived to pick him up.

The driver rolled down the window and gave him a surprised look. "What's up with you today? Too much sugar?"

The brunette exchanged looks with Riku. "No I'm fine… Speaking of which, aren't you on the wrong side of the road?"

Riku parked the _Mercedes _in a way the driver could chat freely with anybody on the sidewalk without a lane between them.

A blonde popped out behind Riku and greeted the newcomer as he got in the sports car. "Well, its Riku we're talking about. That's probably the 'right' side for him."

The laugh quickly died after Riku remembered that he could shut them up with "mileage per hour".

In a blink's time, the trio arrived at school. Sora, who just wanted to get the day over with and headed to his first period and prepared for his sleep-a-thon. Mindlessly, the brunette trudged up the stairs when he found himself bump into someone and nearly trip over.

He was about to apologize and walk away when he noticed a familiar scent. A familiar smell that he longed for everyday since his new life began. A scent that stuck close by him everyday. A scent that he now can only find in his dreams.

Next came a flash of auburn hair. The shade of hair the glowed under the crepuscular sun. Sora's brain immediately remembered the person's image. Her image. His brain was like a pc that had just caught an unstoppable, spreading of her. It crept up every nerve and cell of his body and finally all rushed into his mind at once. Fuse blown.

The girl stepped back and opened her mouth to say something. Their eyes locked. The girl stepped back and ran.

"Kairi…" Sora tried to stop her only to have his hand slide off her silk-like hair. He tried chasing after her but his legs won't budge.

The brunette's shoulder sank. Ever since that incidence when he slipped and ended up on Naminè, their relationship snapped. Like a twig under too much force. Like a rubber band that stretched too long for its capacity. There was probably no hope left for them.

_It's probably over for us. _Sora found mobility in his legs and headed towards his first period. _The only place that I'm going to see her again smiling at me will probably be in my dreams_. And with that Sora's head slumped against his desk and never did lift up again during school.

* * *

><p>The drowsy brunette yawned as Pence shook him up after English class, the last period of the day.<p>

"Sora, it's time to get up already." Pence gave him another push.

Sora brushed him off and continued to mind his own business.

"Sora!"

The cry echoed through his ears and rattled his brain. "Yes, huh, whaddya want?" He muttered half asleep.

"Time to go already," he said, "school ended." Pence took a quick glance towards the front of the class and found Miss Tifa staring at their direction.

"Sora?"

"'Kay 'kay…"

He slowly stood up and jammed everything in his bag. With some struggling effort, Sora managed to throw his bag over his shoulder and exit the room in a lopsided walk. Pence followed him out.

"So…" started Pence, "did you start on your 'future letter' yet?"

Sora blinked.

_The. Project._

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p>The weekend has been packed with chores; it even cut into Sora's sleep time. The one thing that especially bugged him was about Kairi. Kairi, a girl both the one he desires the most and the one that seems so far away; a girl that is almost with reach yet can never be truly captured; a girl that both loved and and now hated him… A girl that stirred up his very troubles and sorrow from the depths of his shattered heart.<p>

Sora sat quite for on the way home. Not even the exhilarating ride could get a scare out of him.

There he sat, with his head on his desk, twilling around a pen. He had no idea how he'd be able to pass in the project on time nor how he could be able to reach out to her…

_So… a letter to the future huh?_

Sora shook his spiky head and banged it on the table.

_How am I supposed to do this…_

He sat there until he heard knocking banging on the door. The only person who would ignore a perfectly good doorbell would be Riku.

"Would'ya get you ass down here?"

"What do you want?"

The banging increased volume.

"What do you want?" Sora repeated. Riku didn't answer.

Silence followed.

_Uh oh…  
><em>

"Wait Riku! Don't kick down the door! I'm coming down!"

The brunette ran down the stairs and sped to the door. He opened the door just in time to catch Riku's flying sidekick.

"God! What in the world are you doing in broad daylight?" Sora shouted.

Riku pulled back his leg and slid his hands in his pockets casually. "If you haven't noticed, the gang is ready for some fun. And its already dusk."

The fazed brunette glanced at his surroundings. Well glanced shouldn't be the right word. The first thing he heard was the shaking music. The music blasted out from three cars that were parked side by side, occupying the whole road. Red _Ferrari Italia 458, _on its right was a sleek black_ Mercedes _and on its left, there was a silver _Bugatti_.

_Hmm where have I seen those cars before…  
><em>

The blonde head that poked out of the _Mercedes' _back seat gave it away. "Hey Sora!"

"Roxas?"

"Don't forget bout me!" Axel pulled down the window and flashed a grin.

"And Axel?" Sora asked with a tone of surprise.

"What you don't miss me?"

"Why are you guys here?" Sora tried to talk over the roaring gangnam style.

"What did you say?" shouted Roxas.

"Why are you guys here!"

"Oh! We're going to the beach to partay!"

"What did you say?" The brunette's shout was lost in the beats.

"I said that we're going to the beach to party!"

"What was tha-" Sora found that he had his mouth covered.

"One more word from you guys and someone gets it tonight." warned Riku. "You wanna come or not?"

"Mm?mmhmmmmum?"

The silver haired teen took back his hand, allowing Sora to speak.

"Where? Is it the beach?"

"If you know, then shut up and get into the car." Riku turned without another word and walked down the walkway to his _Bugatti Verlong 16.4_, Sora could see a figure inside the car waving towards him.

_Xion's coming?_

Hayner, Pence and Olette poked their heads out from the _Mercedes._

They're here too?

With some hesitation, the brunette followed Riku and got into the _Bugatti._

Off they drove into the night with ground shaking music.

* * *

><p>"Can we change the music?" Sora asked Riku.<p>

"The music?" The later gestured towards the stereo. The brunette nodded. "It's been playing for the last half-hour nonstop. No matter how good Psy is, half a hour of gangdam style is just way too much for me to handle."

"No can do. This is the only song that we managed to synchronize with the three cars."

"So you mean we can't change it?" Sora sounded annoyed.

Riku chuckled. "Well, shall then I'll make this journey shorter for you?"

A sound of alarm sounded through the inquirer's head and immediately made him regret his decision. Before he could even grab ahold of anything, the silver car shot into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Rule number four hundred and seventeen: Never, ever, ever imply that Riku drives too slow.<em>

When they arrived at the beach, Sora found out that a few of their members was missing. Axel and Roxas were nowhere to be seen and Pence just had to go and investigate on the new neon lights that had just been installed onto the coastline.

There stood the group under the shimmering and ever-changing flashes of lights, almost as if a disco party has been brought upon a beach. Soft music played in the background from the restaurants behind them and the sound of smooth waves lapping against the beach filled their ears. It was a right choice to come and enjoy the night here. _Might as well relax my mind while I'm at it._

What broke the serene night was sounds of struggling and shouting. A girl's angry shouting.

Sora turned his head to the commotion and found Kairi face to face with him. Axel and Roxas had both of her arms locked and held them down with all their force.

The girl had her jaws clenched and fought with all her power to no avail. Under the silhouetted lights, her face remained unknown. However Sora was able to make out the faint outline of Roxas.

"Bring the prisoner over." Said a mysterious voice.

_That voice… _"Tidus?"

A head popped out from the bush. "Man, how'd ya know cuz that it was me?"

Sora mentally face palmed himself. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

The shorter brunette smirked and pointed towards Roxas' trio. "Axel and Roxas brought her along too."

"Let! Go! Of me! Ugh…"

The blonde eyed Sora a thumbs up. He probably would've given him a physical one but both of his hands were occupied.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to be near him ever again!" came from the prisoner.

"Well no choice cousin. Since you're here why don't we all have fun?" Axel half winced half grinned when the girl with her arms bound started snapping at him.

The two guards forced the girl forward. Under the neon lights, Sora found a girl face to face in front of him. And she was more beautiful than any star in the nighttime sky and brighter than crescent moon.

"Kairi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween guys! Hope you liked my gift to you all. I promised you guys that I won't leave this story unfinished. Well this update just took a long time… about 5 months. Aaaanyways… hope you guys liked it and will continue to support this story. I, as an author (or somewhat of an author), will try to fix my careless mistakes as soon as you tell me them… Beta readers are very appreciated.**

**This wasn't much but I hope that it could compensate (some) of the disappointment you guys hold for me…**

**And yes. I AM BACK IN ACTION.**

**-8989™**


End file.
